What Happens When Chiron Get's Called to Olympus
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Rewrite of the old one! So the question is: What happens when Chiron goes away for the weekend, leaving the camp in the care of Hermes and Apollo? I OWN NOTHING!
1. Jason and Piper's Night

**Welcome to my newly redone **_**What happens When Chiron gets Called to Olympus?**_**!**

**Well I think I am going to start chapter summaries:**

**Chiron leaves, and two party loving gods are in charge, Jason, however is not very excited about going to the party, will Piper be able to make it a good night for both of them?**

**I am sorry for those of you that liked Leo/Jimmie, but I am now a hardcore Leyna shipper, BFF's OC or not, they were meant for each other, so this is a Leyna story! One more thing this is the same story, just better, don't worry, I'm going to put this up with pride!**

* * *

**LEO:**

I was walking out of my cabin with Jason, we'd been looking at some flying mechanisms that I was designing, he was telling me what he thought would be best, he was the son of Jupiter after all, he would know. Anyways, we were talking about current catching and some of the finer points of getting a machine into the air when Reyna came walking over.

She walked with an air of power that made you want to turn your head and watch her pass, even if you were busy doing something really important, like talking about flying mechanisms. Her black hair was shining in the sun, and her deep brown eyes, flashed with purpose, and something that resembled anxiety.

"'Sup, Warrior Princess?" I asked when she was in talking distance.

She gave a small frown in recognition of my nickname for her, but that was all. After a second, she recomposed herself, and walked up. "Hello Leo, hello Jason," she said formally.

"Hey, Reyna," Jason said cheerfully.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Chiron is leaving for the weekend; he is needed by the Greek Olympians to decide whether air disasters were more spectacular than sea disasters."

"So who's in charge of the camp?" I questioned.

She grimaced, this couldn't be good. "Lords Hermes and Apollo."

"You're serious?" I questioned. "The two party gods?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Let me get this straight, we have two of the most laid back gods on the Olympian Council and you look like it's a death sentence?"

"I do not look like it's a death sentence," she protested calmly.

"Reyna, you look like this," I said trying my best to imitate her look. The only thing I achieved was a snicker from Jason, and a bored look from the daughter of Bellona.

"Jason did I look like that?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he admitted, "you kind of did."

I grinned in triumph, as she sent a subtle glare in my direction.

"This is GREAT!" I exclaimed, "I've got some planning-"

I was cut off by a look that Reyna gave me, that girl, hot or not, was still scary. "There is no need, the Stolls have planned everything." She paused for a moment, before saying in a musing voice, "They're quite efficient, actually."

I scowled, why was she giving _them_ a compliment? I quickly hid the look and smiled like I was before. "That's awesome! You know what they're doing for tonight?"

She shook her head, then said, "One rumor is flying around, though… something about a beach party." She looked down at her watch, and sighed quietly, "Well, I'd best be going, sword practice is next!"

I nodded and watch her run off, smiling to myself. Just when we were about to start wandering again, a really good question popped into my head. "Hey, Jason," I asked, "you think Piper knows?"

* * *

**PIPER:**

I aimed at the target for the fiftieth time that hour (I'm completely serious) and prayed to Apollo and Artemis both that this one would at the very least _hit_ the target. I was about to release the arrow when I heard someone shouting, "HEY PIPER!" As soon as I heard that, my fingers slipped off of the bow string and instead of hitting the target, the arrow zoomed past it, and implanted itself mere inches away from Connor Stoll's head.

"Sorry!" I shouted, before I turned to see who'd shouted my name. And I saw Leo, who was guilty of that offence, grinning, he was right next to Jason, who looked slightly panicked.

I put down my bow and arrow; I needed a break, and walked over to see them. "Leo," I groaned, "is there any way you could not shout my name when I'm trying to shoot an arrow?"

He shrugged, "We have more pressing matters!"

"More pressing than preventing the deaths of people?" I questioned.

"Quite possibly," Leo said seriously.

"Are you going to make me guess or are you going to tell me." I turned from Leo and glanced at Jason, "And what's wrong with you, Jason?"

"Nothing important," Leo said hurriedly, "it's the same thing that is awesome with me!"

"Which would be…?" I prompted."

"CHIRON'S GONE AND WE'RE HAVING A PARTY!" Leo said in a tone so loud, I thought that he was going to break my eardrums. I took a closer look at him, and saw that his pupils were slightly abnormal… he was on a sugar high.

"Leo Valdez," I scolded, "when did you have sugar?"

"I didn't," he said, "It's just that the two people that are watching us seem to have that effect on most demigods, once you hear their names, the same thing will happen to you."

"Okay," I said, "who are they?"

"Lord Hermes, and Lord Apollo," Jason answered quietly.

Immediately I felt a tingling sensation, and I was starting to itch for a party, but as soon as I saw Jason's face, the feeling washed out of me. "Jase, you don't want the party?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he said weakly, "of course I do!"

I raised an eyebrow, letting him know that I didn't believe him, but I wasn't going to call him out on it. "Okay," I said, thinking fast, "I should probably go and tell my siblings."

Both boys nodded, and we bid each other goodbyes, as I walked back to the archery range, but I had a bit more that informing my brothers and sisters in mind, I was going to need to talk to a child of Poseidon, and I knew just who.

* * *

**JASON:**

I was walking down from the Jupiter cabin, it was around nine o'clock, and, the party was going to start at any time. The Hephaestus cabin had been working all day on a spectacular show, and they never disappoint. Even with the promise of an amazing firework display, I was still dreading the thought of going. I was all for a good time, but I hated all of the people that were going to be dancing around, and being really loud, that just wasn't my thing. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see Piper until I knocked into her, and almost sent us both tumbling to the ground.

When we were both steadied again, Piper was smiling, and looking at me with a raised eyebrow, and I couldn't blame her, I was Roman, and I was supposed to be vigilant at all times, not bumping into pretty girls because I wasn't paying attention. "Hey, Piper," I sighed.

"Hey, Grace."

"You ready for the party?" I asked in a pitiful attempt to be upbeat.

She must have seen through it, because she looked at me with something that resembled pity.

"Yeah, but we aren't going to the party, we're going somewhere else!"

I frowned as I looked her over, trying to pry the answer out of her halfway secretive, halfway devious smile.

"Then where are we going?" I questioned.

"You'll see," she sighed, and then walked off. I stood there, still confused by her mysterious behavior. When she was about fifty yards away, she called over her shoulder, "You coming or not, Sparky?"

I sighed, what did I have to lose? "Coming, Beauty Queen!" I know that's Leo's nickname for her, but it worked just for getting under her skin.

She didn't say a word, but I could practically see her scowling, even though she was looking away from me. I ran after, falling into step beside her after a few seconds, we were both walking at a brisk pace towards a quiet and dark part of the beach.

When we got to out apparent destination, Piper stopped, and looked at the water. I did to, but all I saw were waves, I the sight was pretty, but I was curious about the big deal, normally she wasn't one to just randomly drag me out to the beach to look at waves. I was about to ask if she was feeling okay, when I saw an outline in the water, that resembled either a slab of ice or a really deformed water float.

She sighed and grabbed my hand, leading me to the dark object, turns out my first guess was correct. She stepped on it with complete confidence that it wasn't going to capsize and that she wasn't going to slip. I, on the other hand didn't have that much confidence on Poseidon's territory, I stepped on the piece of ice carefully… that was until Piper decided to pull me.

Once we were both on the ice float, it started moving, and well, I liked it better when it was standing still. Automatically, I grabbed Piper's hand for reassurance; she looked at me, smiled, and squeezed my hand lightly making me feel worlds better. The ice float finally stopped, we were in the middle of the sound, I could barely see the shore from the faint moonlight, the only things that really stood out were the fire, and the tiny figures that were dancing around it.

Piper smiled and motioned for me to relax, when I did, I started noticing small things on the ice that I hadn't before. It was a lot bigger than I originally thought, in front of me was a blanket with two envelopes, there was some kind of sloppy handwriting on the front of the messages, and I managed to decipher them as our names.

I leaned over and grabbed them both, handing Piper the one addressed to her.

I tore open my and looked at the message which was in the same sloppy handwriting on the front:

_Dear Jason,_

_Well, I hope you're enjoying your time away from the party! I figure you're in good company, and I know my handwriting is about the most horrid thing in the world, so I'll make this short._

_If you want to repay me for arranging this (at Piper's request, mind you), then _ask the girl out!

My cheeks reddened.

_I know you are going to blush, don't, just don't, you're the one that insists on gawking at her 24/7, so just ask her, enjoy your first date, and if it is the last… I swear Jason, friend or not, I will make sure that you wake up underwater!_

_Peace, _

_Seph_

I was still blushing, regardless of what the letter told me to do. When I looked up at Piper, she was red as well… or that's what it looked like, it was kind of hard to tell in the dim light. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, neither of us were really keen on talking, I really didn't know what to say. Bus sadly, someone had to break the crushing silence, and it didn't look like Piper was going to.

"So," I said, "what did your paper say?" Probably not the best question to start off with, but hey, I was nervous!

"Nothing important," she said quickly, I could tell that she was lying, but who was I to call her on it? "Just Seph telling me to have fun."

"Oh, okay," I said, searching for something else to say, nothing came to mind, but I was saved by a screaming object that was flying into the sky, when it got high enough, it caused an explosion of color. Piper and I laid back and watched the show from our spot on the ice all by ourselves. You could barely hear the noise from the others at the beach, everything was so peaceful.

The show had to have gone on for at least two hours, if not more, but eventually, it had to end. Not two seconds afterwards, did I hear Apollo's voice ring out to where we were. "Let's slow this down a bit!"

Just then, a slow song that I knew by the melody, but not the name, it was really good. I glanced over at Piper who was smiling at me. "We gonna dance or what?" she asked.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "On a glacier in the dark? That sounds pretty dangerous."

She smiled, as I stood up and grabbed her hand, "What can I say, I'm a dangerous girl."

"That," I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "I can believe."

She smiled and leaned her head on my chest. My heart was beating so hard, a jackhammer would be jealous. After a few minutes, I realized that neither of us could dance, so I willed the air currents so that we were a foot or so above the ice. And that was where we stood, swaying to the sound of the music.

* * *

**Well, I told you that the story would be coming out today, but people, please do me a great service, you know as well as I do (that is if you have read the other version) that the dares are going to be coming up, I had NO one other than SuavePanda gave me a dare, so please review with one ahead of time, it would make my life easier, and it would hopefully improve the story. SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!**

**Until my next chapter (which shouldn't be that far off):**

**Peace,**

**Kayla.**


	2. What Happened to Leo and Reyna

**Chapter Summary:**

**So what exactly happened to Leo and Reyna at the party, while Jason and Piper were out on the ice? Well, he tries to help Reyna out. How you ask, well for that, you have to read! :)**

**LEO:**

I was walking out to the party with my cabin, making sure that the kids younger than ten were going to the other party area in the forest. After weeding out the last kid, I sighed and walk with the older demigods to the beach. When I was halfway there, a girl with dark hair and eyes to match came walking up, it was none other than Reyna, and what she was wearing, about blew me away. She had on a spaghetti strap sky blue tank top with regular skinny jeans and a pair of grey converses on, she looked so… normal!

She came over and walked beside me, when she noticed that I was gawking, something that resembled a blush came to her face, and she cast her eyes to the ground, was the mighty Praetor nervous?

"You don't like it?" she questioned, her voice almost sounded disappointed. "The children of Aphrodite attacked me, and Piper saved me but only just, I got away with just this," she gestured to the clothes that she was wearing. I was guessing that Piper had managed to limit the girls, not completely stop their rampage

"Reyna, I love the look, it's just that you don't look so _formal_, you look like a normal teenager that hadn't lead New Rome a few years ago."

"So, I just look different?" she summed up.

I nodded, "Different in a good way, mind you."

I get what you mean, she assured me. She rubbed her shoulders and you could tell that she didn't feel very comfortable. "Don't worry, Reyna," I assured her, "they may be airheads, but they know how to make someone look good."

She nodded and we were at the beach, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling, Apollo and Hermes had really outdone themselves this time. The whole beach was covered in lights of all shapes and sizes, not to mention every color under the rainbow, even colors that I'd never seen before. However, they all managed to blend together to form an amazing dance floor

With the lights moving around and the people walking around, everything looked about ten times dizzier and about twenty times busier than it really was, but that was what made it so awesome.

Reyna stayed behind me, as if this one little party was scaring her, the girl that could make sons of Mars run away with one angry side glance, the girl that could stare down a giant and win, the same girl that lead New Rome against Gaea fearlessly was afraid of a little party. I inwardly sighed, I was going to teach her how to loosen up if it was the last thing I do. And giving who she is, it just might be.

Just when I was going to comment on her current position, a very dangerous decision on my part, mind you, Apollo walked over and began to speak. "Demigods, are you ready to party?"

We all cheered, jumping up and down, well other than Reyna (of course), who just looked around uncomfortably.

"We have an awesome fireworks show brought to us by the Hephaestus cabin! They've been working on it since the word of our arrival went around. So to officially start the party, we need to light the fire. I call Leo Valdez, councilor to cabin nine down to start the fire!"

I hesitated, before I could even process what I was supposed to do, someone from behind me, shoved me forward forcefully. I turned around and gave Reyna a glare, and she graced me with a small smile. I turned around and walked over to the base of the fire, and Apollo clapped me on the back, giving me the signal. I grinned up at him, and then stuck out my hand, willing the fire to shoot through my fingers, setting the wood aflame. The crowd roared in approval, Apollo snapped his fingers, and music started blaring from every direction. I recognized the song, it was by Nickleback. Well one way to get Reyna to relax was to get her to have fun, and not her kind of fun, which pertained to trying to behead a training dummy.

I fought my way through the crowd of people dancing around and laughing. I even saw some Athena kids out there enjoying themselves, yet Reyna couldn't. Sure she could, all she needed was a gentle nudge in the right direction. When I found her, she was looking at the crowd of demigods disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes at her strictness, and grabbed her wrist, and I pulled her into the crowd that she was so critical of, she of course protested every step of the way, and the noise drowned out anything that she was trying to say to me, good thing too, I imagine that it wasn't too complimentary.

When we got to a good spot, I let go of her, and turned to face her. "Loosen up!" I yelled over the blaring music. She looked at me witheringly, and I just shrugged it off. She just stood there awkwardly, and I stared at her silently willing her to dance, but apparently she didn't get my message. I was about to groan in defeat when the music came to a silence, and I knew what that meant.

"Sit down and get ready for the long anticipated fireworks show!" Hermes' voice boomed.

I walked over to the edge of the water where blankets were magically appearing. I saw one that would be perfect. I dragged Reyna over and we both sat down. In case any of you are wondering, this was _not_ a date, Reyna would _never_ say yes to a date.

I saw one of my siblings handing Apollo a remote to set off the fireworks. He and Hermes said something too low for me to hear, but Apollo smiled and handed it to the god of thieves. Hermes mashed the big red button, and I heard the familiar sound of gears turning, as the fireworks prepared to take off, and I looked at the sky in anticipation. Not two seconds later, I heard the sound of the firecrackers screaming as they flew into the sky, they were shining every color of the rainbow. When they got high enough, they exploded, sending colorful images all across the sky. The fireworks kept flying up, and I eventually got tired of looking up, so I leaned back, and laid down on the blanket, enjoying the beautiful view of both the sky, and the girl that was sitting next to me, looking up in awe.

The show lasted a long time, but it wasn't nearly long enough. I was so disappointed when the last batch of fireworks went into the sky, and everything went dark.

"Alright," Apollo's voice boomed, "let's slow things down a bit!"

Just then a song that I remember Seph constantly playing in the Poseidon cabin just came on, I racked my brain for the name, and I came up with 'You and Me.' A lot of the guys were leading their girlfriends out to the dance floor and started slow dancing with them. Soon it was only the two of us, and a couple of others. I saw that Reyna was looking at the couples with something that resembled wistfulness. I felt my heart pounding hard against my chest, as if trying to escape before I actually did what I was considering doing.

"Reyna," I said, smiling, and holding out a hand, "would you like to dance?"

She looked up at me, face slightly pink, and she was wide eyed, and I thought that she was going to turn me down, and to be quite honest, I didn't know if I would have liked that too much. Then she smiled and placed her hand in mine, the most gentle thing that I have ever felt from her. I gripped it softly, and lead her out to the dance floor. When we got to where we could dance, I stopped and faced her, she put her arms around my neck, and I placed my hands on her waist.

I've seen Reyna fight, so the fact that she's graceful is not surprising whatsoever, what _is_ surprising, is that she's so _gentle_. We moved around, and I never took my eyes off her, not that I could have, she had my full undivided attention, even though she wasn't saying a word. When I looked in her eyes, I saw that the hardened, steely look that was in them at all times was gone, she was even smiling, slightly, but she was still smiling. I couldn't believe it, I'd made Reyna smile!

"Thank you, Leo, for putting up with the softer side of me," she said quietly.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you mean 'putting up with'?" I asked. "I don't have to 'put up' with you, I love being around you, if I didn't I wouldn't be dancing with you."

"I-I must seem weak to you," she insisted, looking down in what looked to be shame.

"No, not at all!" I said quickly. Without thinking about it, I took one hand off her waist and put one finger under her chin, so she would have to look at me. Her eyes were still downcast, as if she was upset about something. "Hey," I said quietly, so just she could hear me, "you're the strongest girl that I know, and I never thought that you were weak, and I never will." I leaned down and closed the gap between us, but I hesitated about two centimeters, looking into her dark eyes, but apparently she didn't hesitate, she leaned forward, and pressed her lips against mine, and warm passed through my whole body, lighting me up hotter than Festus did.

I started to smell smoke, so I tore my lips away from her, and attempted to pat my hair out, while Reyna was looking at me with raised eyebrows, smiling an amused smile. Just then another song came on, and Reyna got an happy gleam in her eyes, I could tell she loved the song. "Come on," I said, "as long as you don't kiss me, I should be fine." I grabbed her waist and we started rocking back and forth to the music. There were two things that I was thinking at that particular moment in time, the first thing was how beautiful Reyna looked, and the second was that Chiron needed to go to Olympus more often.

* * *

**Alright, people that read my stories! Please go to my profile and vote on my poll, I need to know what story to redo next, and the only way that I can do that is if you **_**vote**_**, and please take the time to leave a small review, I've had over 150 people view this and I had five reviews, five! I know that five is really good, but you normally spoil me with reviews! And I do likewise with updating; this is a two sided deal! You review and I update frequently.**

**And dares, people, they start next chapter! So REVIEW with a dare, I know that most of you are a devious bunch, so give me some dares, I don't care if you think that they are weak and pathetic, I want to see them, and I want them on this story! **

**Alright, now that I am done with my ranting about reviews, I'll get on with the reviewers!**

_**Ducky: My first reviewer, once again! I consider you awesome for that! And thank you, I am so glad that you think so!**_

_** .APHRODITE01: I'm glad that you think that it's cute, thanks for taking time to review!**_

_**nikitabella: I am so glad that you like it, and thank you so much, that is so nice of you to say! And I hope I'll think of something, cause right now it isn't looking too good :)**_

_**Guest: I'm glad that you thought that it was cute**_

_**Accountless: It feels good to be in the Leyna supporter group, and I am here to stay! :)**_

_**A big thanks to luv2laf04, for being an awesome beta for this story!**_

_**Until next chapter (soon, IF you review, if not... then a bit longer):**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Kayla**_


	3. The Next Day

**PERCY**

We demigods didn't get to sleep until like six o'clock that morning. So it was safe to say that we got up pretty late, about three o'clock that afternoon. I probably would have slept a lot longer in the comfortable warmth of my bed, but I was woken up when my annoying sister, Persephone, threw a pillow at my head.

I sat up, groggily and tried to glare at her, I probably didn't look to menacing, considering the fact that my eyes were still half closed, and I was pretty sure that I felt a bit of drool on my chin. "What the Hades was that for?" I demanded my voice cracking.

She looked me over, a bit of amusement was flashing behind her green eyes, but she didn't smile, she just said, "Hermes and Apollo have called for some 'party games' come out when you're ready, that way we can start."

With that said, she snatched something up from the ground that looked to be her jacket, after she slipped it on, she ran out into the cool October air, leaving me to find something to wear. I dug through my chest and pulled out a camp T-shirt, and threw it on, and then I found a pair of pants hanging from a bedpost. Hey, don't judge! They smelt clean! After I grabbed a light jacket, I walked out the door, as I slipped it on. I saw a crowd of people sitting at the Pavilion; they were waiting for someone, probably me. When I made it up there, I took a seat next to Annabeth.

Apollo walked up, he was the only god present. Hermes must have been elsewhere. "Alright!" he called, "we are doing a camp wide truth or dare!

I must have missed something. There was only Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, James, Seph, and I. "Where is the rest of the camp?" I questioned.

"There are different stations, depending on who you're friends with," he informed me.

I nodded, it made sense.

"So, who's going first?" Apollo mused. He tapped his hand on his chin, and then started smiling, "Leo! You can!"

My eyes turned to Leo, who was sitting on the opposite side of the circle that the demigods had formed on the ground. He was looking around, his eyes taking everyone in, as if assessing who would be the first victim. The smile on his face made me feel bad for the first person… whoever they were. When his eyes landed on me, I had a really bad feeling, his eyes flashed with and evil gleam that I hadn't seen with the others.

"Percy!" Leo announced, "Truth or dare?"

I don't know how I knew, but I did know it was coming. The choices were running though my head… which one should I do? If I chose dare, I'll end up doing something stupid and I'll never live it down. But if I choose truth, there are a few people, like Annabeth, Clarisse, Seph, Leo, and pretty well everyone else will think of me as a chicken and I know that I would _never_ live that down, so the answer was obvious!

"Dare," I said firmly.

Leo grinned as if he knew I was going to say that, he probably did. "I dare you to make out with Clarisse for a full minute!"

I felt the blood leave my face, and I looked at Leo with wide eyes. Just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse, I heard someone burst out in laughter. I knew that laugh anywhere, it was Seph. Seconds later the whole group was laughing.

I glared over at Leo, "And if I don't?" I questioned.

Leo shrugged, and said, "Then you get labeled as a chicken. I will come up with a dare that is ten times worse. Also, according to the rules that Apollo came up with while you were sleeping, as soon as you sit down to play the game, you have to do the dare that was assigned, or you have to do both the counter dare and you are cursed with saying limericks for a month."

I glared over at Clarisse and she glared right back. I felt Annabeth sitting right beside me, how in the name of Hades was I going to do that to _her_? But if I didn't I had a dare ten times worse! If this wasn't Leo's worst dare, I would hate to see it! Then there was the saying limericks for a month. I was internally debating both sides of the argument, and I knew that I had to accept the dare, the images that I had in my head weren't all that pretty if I chose otherwise.

I took one last look at Annabeth, before walking over to Clarisse who was standing up grudgingly. I gave an apologetic look to Chris, who looked as though he was going to kill someone, I had no idea who, either me or Leo.

**CLARISSE**

I was ready to rip Valdez's head off and feed it to Jackson's dog. Percy was apparently debating what to do, as if he was trying to picture what would be worse than kissing me. A lot of things trust me, but I wasn't happy about it either. I glanced at Chris who was probably thinking about the slowest way to murder Valdez. Then I threw an apologetic glance at Annabeth, who gave me an _I'm-not-mad-at-you-but-I-_will_-kill-Valdez_ look. Percy and I were face to face, I felt dread bubbling in my stomach, only to be rivaled by annoyance. As he leaned in, I felt myself calming down, I mean how bad could it be? As much as I hated (and still hate) to admit it, he wasn't a bad looking guy, he was no Chris, but still…." My thought process was cut off when he touched lips with me.

Well to be truthful Jackson was a pretty good kisser. I was counting the seconds, and I knew that time was almost up. Just when I was about to break away and demand to know how much time had actually passed, someone yelled, "TIME!"

I don't know who pulled away faster; all I know is that it was pretty close. I was rubbing my tongue, trying to clean it, Percy looked as though he was going to lose the breakfast the he hadn't had that morning, I felt about the same.

Without even considering what I was doing, I lunged at Leo, determined to bruise and hopefully break every single part of his body. But before I could get more than a few bruises in, I was torn off him, by two incredibly stupid girls, Seph and Reyna. I fought in their grasps, to get at the startled jerk.

Finally I managed to calm myself down enough to not tare him limb from limb, and the two girls lessened their grip on me, but they still didn't let me go.

"Alright," Percy said thoughtfully, he scanned the crowd, apparently looking for the person that deserved what he was going to give. And his eyes landed on the person that started all of the laughing, the person that was almost as guilty as Valdez. "Persephone," he said, "truth or dare?"

One side of my restraint slackened, as Seph looked at her brother in shock.

**SEPH:**

I glared at my brother; he was smiling down at me, in something that resembled triumph. His eyes were lit up in happiness, as if embarrassing me was one of the most productive things that he would do all day. I heard a snort come from somewhere to my left, and I cast James and annoyed look, then went back to staring Percy down.

"Dare, Perseus," he knows better than to call me by my real name.

Percy scowled, but I could care less, I live off his annoyance.

His eyes darted around, resting on James for a second, before he moved on, and his eyes rested on Connor, and his eyes got a nasty looking gleam in them. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that he was up to no good, and I was _not_ going to like that dare.

"I dare you to make Stoll," he jabbed his thumb in Connor's direction, "blush."

I sucked in a sharp breath, and looked at my brother with a murderous gaze who any lesser person would have crumbled under; he just smiled easily, and gestured for me to get a move on.

I was debating whether or not to risk limericks for a month, and decided that I couldn't afford them. I got up to my feet, how was I supposed to make Connor blush? I was wearing a camp T-shirt, and a pair of boot cut jeans, nothing elegant, my hair was down, but slightly on the frizzy side. Connor went after the Aphrodite airheads. There was no way I was going to be able to compete with that.

I walked over to Connor and settled in his lap sideways, so I was facing James, who was sitting beside him. He had a look in his eyes that startled me, he looked almost angry about something. I really didn't have time to think about it though; I had to get this idiot to _blush_ first.

I turned away from James and looked at Connor, who was smiling cockily, that was until I wrapped my arms around his neck, he looked almost nervous after that. I smiled at him in what I hope was a flirty manner, that wasn't really my strong point.

I heard someone wolf whistle- probably Leo- and I started to get up, but Connor put his hands on my waist and pulled me back down. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he grinned back, apparently he was back to Mr. Confident. I accidently glanced over at James and saw that he had a hard glint in his eyes, and he kept sending murderous glances at Connor that would have made my blood turn to ice if they'd been directed at me. I turned back to Connor, who was staring at me expectantly. I pressed my forehead to his, and looked him right in the eyes.

"You know, what, Connor?" I asked, even _I_ heard the seductive edge that my voice had.

"Ye-ye-yeah," he managed to stutter.

I started to run my hands through his hair, and he was looking at me with wide eyes. "Your eyes are really pretty."

"Thank you," he said shakily, I leaned a bit closer to him, and about three centimeters away he started getting red in the cheeks. Abruptly I pulled away, and jumped off him, muttering curses under my breath. When I looked over at Connor again, he was still blushing, and I felt the heat in my own cheeks as well. Everyone around me was laughing hysterically, apparently that was about as funny as Percy and Clarisse making out.

I looked around at everyone, trying to decide who to do next….

* * *

**So, who is Seph going to pick? You all gave me such good dares that I'm torn, but I'll have some up… hopefully soon. You all are the best reviewers **_**ever**_**! Please keep them coming!**

**I would answer reviews, but It is 1:40 in the morning where I am, and I am kinda tired… thank all of you that reviewed, just so you know that the review/PM dares (and truths) will be here next chapter! I'll give acknowledgement to those who gave the dares. Anyways, I'm tired, so I'ma go to bed, and you're gonna spoil me in reviews again! And dares are still being taken!**

**So until next chapter (with awesome dares!):**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


	4. Such Fun With Truth or Dare

**All I have to say is that I have the best reviewers in the world I have twenty five reviews on three chapters! THREE! Here are the people that are responsible for the dares in the chapters:**

**McKenna Suave Daughter of Poseidon (James)**

**MichaelPhelpsfanatic101 (James)**

**Luv2laf04 (James)**

**GiraffeLuvah64 (Annabeth)**

**SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s (Jason)**

**Connor's truth came from me :D And don't worry people, this isn't the only truth or dare chapter!**

* * *

**JAMES:**

Seph's eyes were darting to everyone in the group, but I didn't notice, I was too busy glaring at Connor. I felt a pair of eyes trained on me, and I immediately stopped my staring match with Stoll, and met Seph's eyes. She had something that resembled confusion in her green eyes, but I really didn't care. I felt an edge of resentment towards her she'd, almost kissed that idiot. Now don't get me wrong, Connor was one of my best friends, but that didn't mean that I wanted her kissing him! Now you're probably wondering why I cared so much, it isn't because I liked her; we hated each other, and would have electrocuted anyone that said otherwise, I just didn't want Connor bragging about kissing a daughter of the big three.

I stared back, keeping the same hard look that I looked at Connor in my eyes. "Well," I snapped, "any day now, Mermaid!"

She glared at me, then, she started smiling, the look didn't exactly reassure me, "Jamie, truth or dare?"

Everyone in the crowd was looking at me, apparently holding their breaths. While I was both internally beating myself up, and debating on which road to go down, there was dare, which she would more than likely dare me to jump off the Big House roof and not use my son of Jupiter powers to save me. Then there was truth, for which I would probably be labeled as a chicken, she would as me a personal question, and my answer (which _had_ to be true). The answer was obvious, but that didn't mean that I had to like it.

"Dare," I said, confidently.

"Well, Jamie," she said, gods I hated that annoying nickname! "I dare you to go into the camp's walk in freezer with it set on the minimum temperature for ten minutes." She paused and I thought that she was finished, but as if on an afterthought, she said, "shirtless. No one is to open, or even unlock the door until after then ten minutes are up."

_Well, _I thought, _it could be worse._ I jumped out of my seat, and said, "Let's go!"

The one thing that I didn't miss was the look that the Stoll brothers had on their faces, evil, and they looked as though they had an idea. However, I just ignored it, they _always_ had an idea for pranks. The whole group followed me to the big house, and they were all snickering, as if they were a part of some joke, the only person that wasn't snickering was Seph, but she was smiling as if she was anticipating me freezing, which she probably was.

I slid off my shirt and threw it at Connor's face, and then turned to face Seph who was staring at me expectantly. It struck me as a good time to get under her skin. I stared back and smirked, "Like the view?"

She rolled her eyes and gave me an _in-your-dreams_ look, but otherwise stayed silent, though I could have sworn that I saw a hint of pink in her cheeks, which of course made me grin in triumph. "Well," she snapped, "go on!"

I sighed and walked into the freezer, as soon as the cool air hit my exposed skin, I had to bite back a curse. I turned back and motioned for them to close the door. That was when the snickers and grins started to get bigger, and when I realized- way too late- what was happening. "NO!"

"NOW, TRAVIS!" Connor yelled, the two boys ran forward and shoved Seph into the confinement with me.

Before either of us could do anything, the closed the door and locked it. Seph ran to the door and pounded on it. "STOLL LET ME OUT!"

"Now, now, Persephone, you said that the door isn't to be open until after the ten minutes are over, you wouldn't have us go against what you said, would you?"

She glared at the door, but eventually sighed in defeat, she _had_ said that after all, but in her defense, she probably didn't think that she would be stuck in here too. I was already shivering; I had no idea what I was going to do for a whole ten minutes. She looked over at me, and then quickly adverted her eyes.

With wide eyes, I noticed that someone had stolen her jacket (more than likely Connor). _That _was a dirty trick. She was rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to get warm, and she refused to even look at me. I was debating the best way to kill the Stolls; Connor was first on my list.

"Seph," I said quietly.

She looked up at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at me as if assessing my sanity, not that I could blame her. She nodded, and once again adverted her eyes; I guess she found the situation as awkward as I did. But it wasn't as if she hadn't seen me shirtless before, I mean, she's swam with me, seen me after I've come out of the shower, and that there was time that one of her sisters stole my shirt (Long story). Why was she acting like it was such a big deal?

I saw that she was starting to shake, and I was starting to get aggravated, what on earth was Connor thinking? _She made you take your shirt off and stay in the freezer, _I thought, _why should you care? _It was an incredibly good question… that I couldn't answer.

We stood in awkwardness for a moment, when my hands started to cramp up from the cold. I cursed under my breath and rubbed them together. Seph looked back at me, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

She gave me a _don't-make-me-as-you-again_ look. And let me tell you, the children of Poseidon gave some mean looking glares. They aren't the ones that you ignore.

"My hands," I shrugged, "they're starting to cramp, no big deal."

Without saying a word, she walked over and she put her hands on mine, somehow, she was still warm. Warmth spread right through me, especially in my cheeks. Apparently she saw that I was blushing, because her cheeks started turning red as well, but she still kept her hands on mine, which I was grateful for. After a minute or so, my hands were feeling warmer, almost back to normal, so she let go and went back to rubbing at her arms. I wanted to pull my hair out of my head, it felt like so much longer than ten minutes.

I looked over at Seph, again, and this time, she was blowing air into her hands, and rubbing her bare arms, still trying to get warm, this time my protective side kicked in. Without even thinking about it, I walked over and from behind I wrapped my arms around her, my palms went over the back of her hands. She tensed up at first, but after a second she relaxed and leaned against me, warming me up immediately. We stayed like that, but it wasn't that long until the door opened. Everyone was in the doorway, and saw what looked to be Seph leaning in my arms. But I completely ignored that, and walked over to a snickering Connor.

"Bastard," I snapped, before punching him in the jaw, making him topple to the floor, I was about to jump on him, but Percy and Jason held me back. Much to my annoyance, Connor picked himself off the ground, still laughing as if the bruising jaw that he had didn't hurt.

"Come on," Jason said, while restraining me, "let's get back to the game."

**CONNOR:**

Well, I have officially pissed a son of Jupiter off, and I have to say, I feel so much more awesome for it! When we got back to the pavilion, we all took our seats, I just took care to take a seat _away_ from James, he was one of my best friends, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't hurt me. James was looking straight at me, all of the anger was gone, so he was good old James again, but I knew that he was going to be out for revenge. "Connor," he said, grinning the same grin that he has when we are about to prank a cabin, "truth or dare?"

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't seen that coming. It was complete suicide if I said dare, chicken or not. "Truth."

He didn't even hesitate, "Do you still have that stuffed bear? And if so, what is its name?"

Damn! How did he even find out about that? "Yes," I said quietly, "his name is Mr. Fluffikins."

The whole group roared in laughter, making me want to crawl into a hole and die. James was the only one that wasn't laughing; he was just looking at me with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. I glared back, thinking of ways to get revenge. But at the moment, I was looking for revenge on someone else. You see, the Athena cabin bombed the Hermes cabin with something that caused painful rashes about a week before, just because they couldn't take a joke… apparently invisible blueprints were a bad thing.

I looked over at Annabeth and said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said immediately. Ah, those proud, proud Athena kids!

I smiled my most evil smile, oh revenge is sweet! "I dare you to shred the blueprints that the Hermes cabin turned invisible last week, and throw them into the lake."

**ANNABETH:**

I looked at Connor, my eyes narrowed in anger. Percy was sitting beside me, laughing; well I knew _just_ how to get him back! Reluctantly I got up, and walked over to my cabin, when I got there, it was empty, and my prized blueprints were sitting on the desk beside my bed, waiting for the last touchups that would never happen. I grabbed them, and we walked out of the cabin, Percy tried to grab my hand, but I pulled it out of his grasp, and walked ahead, furious at the fact that I had to do this, normally I had copies, but I was going to finish them first then make the official copies of the blueprint, now I was going to have to start from scratch. When I got to the lake I took one last look at my work for the last two months, and ripped in half, then again, and again, and again, until the paper was in shreds, and of no use to anyone.

After I couldn't even tell what I had been working on, I cast it out into the ocean and walked back over to the Pavilion, determined to get them back for this outrage. I knew I couldn't get Connor back, _yet_ but there was always next time around. As for now, I thought that I should do something to the last people to be chosen for a dare.

We were all sitting, and I made up my mind on which person I was going to choose for the dare. Jason, he wouldn't choose truth, he was way too Roman. I looked at the son of Jupiter, and said, "Jason, truth or dare?"

Of course his response some almost immediately, "Dare." I love being a child of Athena!

"I dare you to go into a closet with Piper, alone."

He looked at me, probably wondering how I, of all people, came up with a dare like that. Well let me tell you, you would too, if you had to put up with all of the moony eyes that they sent to each other, especially when you're trying to talk strategy with them and the other walks in, it's kind of like talking to a brick wall… except the wall might not make you want to puke with the gushiness that they have. I looked over at Piper, who seemed to pale a few shades. I actually felt a bit entertained, this was what Percy and I acted like when someone would even suggest us liking each other, it reminded me of the good old days.

**JASON:**

Why would Annabeth do that to me? I thought that we got along pretty well, better than when we first met, anyways. But she goes and makes me stay in a closet with Piper. I'm crazy about Piper, don't get me wrong, but being in a closet with her would be awkward, and I don't want to say something stupid and ruin any chance (if there is any) that I have with her. Though I imagine saying limericks and having to do another more embarrassing dare would definitely ruin any chance whatsoever.

So I got up and the group walked over to the big house yet again. Speaking of the last time we went in, I noticed that James was walking a few feet ahead of me, alone (thankfully he had his shirt and jacket back on) and Seph was on the other side of the crowd, her head was down, and she wasn't talking to a soul.

I was hoping that the same thing didn't happen to Piper and I. When we got to the closet in the big house, I thought that it was going to be the walk-in closet, but no, they chose some dingy closet that I almost had to duck to get through. When I stepped through I immediately started to feel claustrophobic, which in not something that I feel easily, but the closet was just _that_ small. Can you imagine what I felt like after Piper came in? As they closed the door, I started to pray to Aphrodite that I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

The lights were shut off and there was no string to pull to turn one on, I'd already checked before they closed the door. I felt Piper's breath against my chest, and I tried my best to keep my heart from going into jackhammer mode, I don't think that I was too successful, however. I was just hoping that she didn't hear it, though with my luck, she definitely did. We just stood there in silence for a little while, before the awkwardness was just way too much. I had to break it.

"What do you think they did this for?" I asked, it _was _a stupid question with an obvious answer, but hey, I was nervous!

"Well," Piper said, her voice was shaky. "I think they're under the impression that we share… romantic feelings." She was trying to get around saying, 'I think they think that we like each other."

"Yeah," I said, "that's probably it."

"Why would they, though?" she murmured. "You clearly don't show any interest in me."

I frowned, how did she _not_ know that I liked her? According to Thalia and James, I gawk at her every time she walks by. I _knew_ they were exaggerating!

"And you don't show any interest in me," I said, feeling like I've finally seen the truth, she didn't like me.

She was silent, and so was I. The new silence was worse than the last, way more crushing, as if a fifty ton bolder was on top of it. Piper was the one to break it, "Actually, Jason, I, um, I have a confession to make."

My heart sped up a bit, what was she going to say? Probably going to tell me that she has a boyfriend, or that she realized that I was a good for nothing jerk that messed with her heart, and that she wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I had to act fast before she said something that was going to change our friendship. "Me… me too, Piper."

"Why don't you go first," she said.

"No," I started to feel nervous, "it's okay. You can."

"I insist, Jason, go ahead."

"Piper, go on."

"Jason-"

I cut her off, "Why don't we go at the same time."

"Alright," she said, "One, two, three."

"I think I'm in love-" we both said the same thing, but we were ultimately cut off when the closet door blew open, and the others were there, apparently waiting for us to get out. I glared at Annabeth, if she was going to lock us in there, she could have given us another minute, now I'd probably never know what Piper was about to say. Was she in love with me, was there another guy? All because they didn't give us thirty more seconds in the freaking closet!

I was about to start saying, Jupiter knows what, when a horn rang, it must have been lunch time. "Alright," Annabeth said, "Jason after lunch, we'll get back to the game, and you're up!" I just nodded, and walked out of the big house alone, feeling just as awkward as Seph and James looked.

* * *

**What's gonna happen at lunch? Well, you can review and tell me what you think, cause if you idea is more awesome than mine yours shall be used... just sayin.**

**Alright people, down to business! If you are confused by the OCs and have an account, PM me! That is what they are for after all! Don't feel silly, I'll answer any questions! And if you are a guest, ask them in a review, I'll answer them next chapter… unless I forget (old habits) and if I do, review in the next chapter! Because Seph and James aren't going anywhere, they were with me when I first started, and they are going to stay until I leave! The reason why I put this here is because one guest was confused, and I don't want anyone to be confused, so don't worry, I won't bite… though you might find me crazy.**

**Right now on my polls, Robin Hood is in the lead to be in the lead for being redone after this story with 5 votes**

**After wards it is like this:**

**Capture the flag: 3**

**One shot series: 3**

**Electrifying Currents: 3**

**Journals of Demigods: 3**

**Fireworks: 2**

**What Happens When Aphrodite Starts Meddling?: 1**

**So if the one you want done next is not in the lead, well then go and VOTE! Your opinions count! Only ten people have voted so far, so yeah, I hope the rest of you like my stories as much as those ten nice people.**

**I OWN NOTHING… (hopefully the caps will make up for the last three chapter's disclaimers)**

**Until next chapter (hopefully lunch time will be up soon):**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


	5. Funny Thing Happened at Lunch

**PIPER:**

I closed my eyes, trying to get my thoughts together; Jason had already trudged away from the group. What was I thinking, trying to tell him that I loved him? Why would he feel the same about me? He had so many other options, he had girls that were prettier, girls that thought about makeup and went out of their way to look beautiful but appear fake at the same time. He had the girls that every guy chased at camp. All Jason had to do was look their way and they would be all over him. Why would he ever choose me over them? I tried not to despair too much, but I had no idea what to do!

I looked around the Pavilion and saw that no one was sitting at their respective tables. The campers were scattered, the big three tables were packed, I spotted Jason, and a few others at my table, and I decided that I was going to skip lunch, maybe have time to think things over, prepare myself for the broken heart that I was about to receive, Jason was in love with someone, and I didn't know when, but I imagined it'd come out soon.

**KATIE:**

I was currently sitting beside a few of my friends, Seph and Skylar, daughter of Hermes to be exact. We were all talking about the different dares that went on, like Skylar had stolen Clarisse's spear. We didn't talk about the freezer, though, that was too awkward to say the least. We were both laughing when we heard a shout coming from the Ares cabin… that was probably Clarisse figuring out that she was missing a spear. Seph and I laughed even harder, while Skylar smirked in triumph.

"Hey, um, Katie," Seph said, "isn't that your watering can in Stoll's hands?" Seph asked me, pointing at Travis, who was trying to be discreet about walking behind me. As soon as I spun around, he immediately put one of his hands behind his back, and smiled at me.

"Hi, Katie," he said cheerfully, if Seph hadn't have said something to rouse my suspicion, I might have missed the note of nervousness in his voice.

"Hello, Travis," I said, my voice was filled with distrust. "What exactly do you have behind your back?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, the nervousness was showing even more now.

"Why," I said getting up, "is your hand behind your back?"

"Is it illegal for me to have a hand behind my back?" he questioned.

"Why so defensive," I countered.

"Why so nosey?" he shot back.

"Stoll, just hand it over," I said, hoping to avoid any altercation that I could.

"Hand what over," he asked, smiling something that resembled a devious smile.

"Travis Alexander Stoll," I said stepping forward, "give me my watering can, you _know_ that's my favorite!"

Instead of trying to protest anymore, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but before any words came out, he dashed out of the Pavilion, waving my watering can high above his head. I took off after him, but he was a son of Hermes after all. Eventually I had to stop and catch my breath, while Travis was still racing off into the distance. I narrowed my eyes and concentrated at his feet, immediately he started stumbling. Eventually he toppled over, and landed with a thud that I heard from over fifty feet away. With a flick of my wrist, the same vines that were carrying Travis, pulled him back, scraping and bruising him in the process, but at the moment it was okay.

When he was about three feet away from where I was standing, I stopped the vines. He was groaning, but he was still holding tight to my can. I saw a cut on his arm, a scrape on his cheek, and he was covered with dirt. I leaned over him and with another flick of my wrist, his wrists were constrained. I got on my knees beside him, and looked him in the eyes, he looked back, he still had a grin on his face sometimes that amazed me.

"So, Stoll," I said softly, "any reason you had that?"

He made a shrugging motion with his shoulders, and said, "Why not?"

I shook my head, and reached over to grab the water can when he moved his torso, and I toppled over, landing on his chest. I stopped about three inches above his lips, my heart was beating harder than a jackhammer, and he was smirking. "How's it going?" he asked casually.

I looked into his blue eyes, and got tongue tied. I quickly snapped out of it though, and looked away, gripping my watering can around the handle, and took it out of Travis' grasp. Before I got up I was struck with the sudden urge to do the thing that happened next. I leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for bringing the can back, Stoll." With that, I stood up, and with another flick of my wrist, the vines were removed, and Travis was free. I didn't find out until a while later, that he didn't get up, and was laying down in shock, blushing a cherry red color.

**THALIA:**

I was sitting beside Nico, we were laughing at the sight of Travis being dragged down the beach by possessed vines that resembled poison ivy. Nico turned around and faced me again; his dark eyes a bit brighter due to good humor. "Back to our previous conversation, Grace, _how_ can you possibly like Green Day better than Linkin Park?"

"Have you heard _Boulevard of Broken Dreams?_" I demanded in good nature. "It out does any Linkin Park song!"

"Have you heard _Powerless?"_ Nico countered. "That is the best song in the world!"

"Who cares?" Seph asked, sitting beside me, "Lifehouse beats all!"

"They're good," I admitted, "but Green Day's better."

"I say The Fray," Skylar said.

"Now, The Fray is a pretty good band," Nico agreed.

I looked over at Nico with a raised eyebrow, he looked back, a small, slightly playful smile was on his lips. It was the smile that sent shivers of affection down your spine. I blinked rapidly, Nico may have aged in the Giant War, but I didn't feel that way about him… did I? No, there was no way. I got back into the conversation of music, songs, and bands. I still had that nagging thought in the back of my head. I wasn't a huntress anymore, but it had only been a month, I don't know if I was ready for that. It wasn't like I quit the hunt for a guy, I quit because I missed my friends… and Nico was a _friend_.

Gods, I hated this, I shoved the nagging thought all the way to the back of my head, but it was still there, eating away at me.

**PERCY:**

Annabeth and I were sitting at my table, which was the least empty of the whole pavilion. She still looked put out about the blueprints, and I didn't know what to tell her. I could tell she was mad at me for laughing as she ripped them up. She sat beside me on the bench, but I was afraid to wrap my arm around her waist, she gave off the air that she would break it if I even tried. I stayed quiet and picked at my food, completely losing my appetite at the thought of the next round of the game, they were bound to be nastier than the first, all of the anger and the resentment would be completely set in. The next round would most likely make what James did to Connor appear peaceful, and a nice gesture.

I should probably make peace with the smartest person in the group. "Annabeth?" I asked tentatively.

"What?" she snapped.

I cringed, well, didn't she seem happy? "I'm sorry about your blueprints, is there any way that we can get them back?"

She sighed heavily, and looked at me, her eyes were dark grey. "Those blueprints have been my only focus for the last two months, because it was a statue to my mother, I was going to build it last on Olympus, now I have to start from scratch."

I looked at her for a moment, and decided that I might just as well take her mind off of it for a moment. I leaned over and pressed my lips against hers for a moment, and when I pulled back, I pressed my forehead, "Don't worry. If you want, I can help you out."

"Sounds good," Annabeth sighed, "you can keep me company."

"You know how much I love keeping you company?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"More than I like keep anyone else company."

She laughed at my apparent wit. And if you are wondering what happened, I successfully distracted a daughter of Athena.

**Well I guess funny things did happen at lunch! And as for the bands, I love all of them :D but Lifehouse holds a special place in my heart. I was curious do you have a favorite song from one of them? (I wanna know if I'm missing out) Oh, and if you haven't heard Powerless by Linkin Park, go and look it up, that song is amazing! **

**People, I only got six reviews for this chapters, come on, we can do better than that, can't we? I hoped you liked the Tratie moment, Bluestorm82. Thank you to the six reviewers that reviewed and I hope that you will spoil me in reviews again. Remember the two way agreement? You review=more inspired me=quicker updates! So review=quick updates! **

**And as for the people that submitted dares, yours are probably going to be in the next chapter, and I will try to fill it up with humor like the last one!**

**I own nothing.**

**So until next chapter,**

**Vote on my POLL!**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


	6. Reyna's New Look and Travis' Revelation

**JASON:**

I looked at the faces of the people around me, trying to figure out a suitable victim. I would have chosen Piper to go into the closet with me, but I was way too afraid to find out what she had to say (I know, I know, not very Roman of me, but whatever, _you_ try looking the girl that you like in the eye, while she is telling you that she is in love with someone, and you're clueless as to who!)

I was about to give up when my eyes landed on Clarisse, who was still fuming about some problem with her spear. "Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she sounded offended, as if me saying dare was insinuating that she was weak.

"I dare you to go and paint the Pavilion columns glow-in-the-dark Neon green, and write '_the Ares cabin sucks'_ in neon glow-in-the-dark red."

She glared at me but nodded, when she got up, she stalked off, away from our group and toward the utility house, and out of view a few seconds later.

"Well," Connor said cheerfully, "she should be gone for a while, so I'll go!"

**REYNA:**

Connor locked eyes with me, grinning evilly, and probably savoring the moment. "Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" What do I look like? A Greek?

"I dare you to go to Drew-her group is on break-and ask her for a makeover… Natural Leo-style. She'll know exactly what you mean.

I looked at him; my eyes were blazing in pure, utter rage. He just smiled and with some satisfaction, I saw that he scooted back a small bit. I got to my feet, from beside Leo, who was nodding at me in encouragement but he also had a bit of a confused look on his face. I walked off, my head held high, despite how scared I felt (Yea, that's right, I, Reyna, praetor of Rome, was scared!). When I got to the Aphrodite cabin, which was buzzing with chatter, I hesitantly knocked on the door. The devil herself, Drew answered.

"Yes?" she asked, tapping her designer heels.

I gathered up my commanding air, and said, "I was dared to get a makeover from you, Connor said '_Natural Leo-Style_' and that you would know what it meant." Drew looked at me critically, and without so much as responding, she pulled me into the cabin, and motioned for me to sit down into a chair.

I won't even bother to tell you about the next fifteen minutes of absolute torture that I had to endure, I mean honestly, I've been shot with an arrow many times and I would have rather of endured that pain, than the makeover.

I swear the most heavenly words that I have ever heard were, "And done!" said by one of Drew's minions.

They backed away from me, like bees that were too tired to attack me anymore. I glared at each and every one of them suspiciously before I jumped up off the chair, and was handed a mirror. Cautiously, I grabbed it and glanced at my reflection. The only thought that came to my head was that the person that was looking back at me in the mirror was _not_ me, she was way too pretty. I looked behind me, but no one was there.

My hair was elegantly put up, so that a waterfall of dark curls cascaded down my shoulders, subtle touches of makeup were applied to my face, making my dark eyes stand out, my lips looked a lot fuller and they were a stunning red. I looked down and saw that I was in a purple dress that fell down to my knees and ruffled when I walked. Without another word, I handed the mirror back to the girl and made my way outside, nervous about what the others would think.

When I got there, everyone was looking at a green in the face Leo, and a smirking Clarisse (never did find out exactly what happened), I guess she got her revenge. As soon as Leo saw me, his eyes got wide, and he just stared at me, with his mouth hanging open. I went and sat down beside him, as if nothing had happened. Everyone was staring at me, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Apollo was walking over, mouth gaping, when Leo gripped my hand, and glared at him, as if saying '_Back off.'_

Shockingly, Apollo nodded, and walked the other way. I closed my eyes, trying to fight off my embarrassment. When I looked around, I sent a glare at Connor, who was looking at me innocently, and I knew that if I couldn't attack him, I _could_ attack his family!

**TRAVIS:**

Somehow, I knew that this was going to happen. Connor just _had_ to piss Reyna off! She looked at me for a moment, before she said, "Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said, I'm not a chicken like a brother of mine that I could mention, but I would _never_ call out Connor's name like that!

"I dare you to go Katie Gardner and tell her _truthfully_ what you think about her."

Well, that couldn't have been more painful. I glared at Reyna, who had a neutral expression on her face, as if she ruined people's lives on a daily basis. I sucked in a deep breath and jumped to my feet, Katie was looking at me expectantly. I gripped her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Katie Gardner," I said, feeling like an idiot, "You are strict, uptight, and slightly OCD," she had a hurt look on her face, so I decided to hurry up and continue. "But for some reason, I can't stand _not_ being around you, you are nice, understanding, you put up with me, and…" I started getting nervous, but I was going to finish this once and for all, "and Gardner, I think I might be in love with you."

Everything was quiet, until everyone murmured something about a break, and left the two of us alone on the beach, facing each other, neither of us exactly sure of what we were going to say. Just when I thought that I was going to explode from the tension, she _slapped_ me!

I was looked at her with a raised eyebrow; I just poured my heart out to this girl and she _slapped _me! Before I could demand to know what her problem was, she brought her lips onto mine, completely blocking off my speech, not that I was upset about it, mind you. When she pulled back, I managed to stammer, "Wha-wha?"

"Took you long enough, Stoll!"

I still couldn't form a coherent thought, but that didn't seem to matter, because she fell into my arms, and I squeezed her gently, thanking Aphrodite and every single god and goddess out there for what I've been blessed with.

**Well, who ever thought that Leo could be territorial? And Apollo is such a flirt! Reyna is currently gorgeous, and shockingly Travis is in love with Katie (who knew). Also the **_**Romans**_** were scared, what's next you gonna tell me that the Stolls are pranksters! **

**I know that I haven't updated in five days! But well, yeah I was busy and I kinda have a life (as shocking as that sounds). So who is gonna leave me a review? Who is gonna be the special person who inspires me? **

**Also I have come up with an awesome idea, if you are my 50th, 60th, and so on reviewer, you can either A) give me an OC, which will guest star in the next chapter, (and others if it is convenient (please no mary-sues)) or you can tell me what you want to happen next. **

**So, until my next chapter:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla.**


	7. Break Time with James and Jason

**FYI: the OC is by luv2laf04, she wasn't the fiftieth reviewer. That is because I **_**didn't**_** get fifty reviews, COME ON PEOPLE!**

**JAMES:**

I walked off the pavilion, feeling as though I was intruding on a moment between Travis and Katie… we all were really. I was feeling slightly distracted, and I couldn't really concentrate on one thing… like where I was going, which resulted in: _CRASH!_ I smacked into someone, and sent us both tumbling to the ground.

"Damn it, James!" I knew that voice, groaning or not. "Watch where you're going!"

"Language, Emma, Language," I said, sitting up. "Sorry about that," I said to the daughter of Apollo who was jumping to her feet as I sat, trying to clear my muddled head. Eventually I got up two, and saw that she was raking her fingers through her blonde hair, making the brown highlights stand out. Her blue eyes were scanning the perimeter, her naturally tanned cheeks were bright red, and she seemed a bit nervous.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Her eyes stopped roaming and landed on me. She sucked in a deep breath, "They… they…." She trailed off, sighing in defeat.

"Why don't we walk?" I suggested.

So we took off, wandering aimlessly. I was quiet, waiting for her to get up the nerve to tell her best friend what was wrong with her. Finally, after what felt like (thanks to my ADHD) an hour, she said. "They dared Malcolm to kiss me."

I knew that Emma had a mad (don't let her tell you any different) crush on Malcolm, son of Athena, so I was having trouble seeing why she was so put out. "You like him," I stated, trying to figure out girl logic.

She just nodded her head.

"And he kissed you?"

Once again her head bobbed up and down, still leaving me as clueless to her worries as before. She looked as though she was going to start pulling her hair out at any minute, I needed to make her feel better, and I didn't know how, because I really didn't know what I was supposed to say.

_If only Seph were here_, I couldn't help but think. Aggravated, I silenced the whimsical part of my brain, and turned back to my friend. "I fail to see the downside."

"Now I feel awkward around him!" she wailed.

"You can't blame him for that," I said smirking slightly, "you were the awkward one in that situation."

"Oh yeah?" she said, blushing scarlet. "What about you and Seph, who is the awkward one there? That's right, I know _all_ about your little dare!"

I opened my mouth for a suitable retort, but none came, so I closed it again. I opened it once more, but no sound came out, refusing to lose what little dignity that I had left, I closed my mouth and glared. Sadly, I couldn't stop the blush that crept to my cheeks. Why in the name of Jupiter did girls have to be so… so _spiteful?_

**JASON:**

Well, the one thing that I wasn't expecting was James to come storming into our cabin, muttering under his breath about smug girls, and I was willing to bet that he'd either been told off by Seph… again, or Emma teased him about Seph… again. I was lounging on my bed, flipping through the channels of the Hephaestus TV that Leo installed into my cabin.

He went and sat in his bed, his messy hair was standing straight up from his agitation, and his heads were in his hands, as if he was having troubles thinking straight. "James," I asked, "everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said snappishly, "everything is just peachy."

That statement told me one thing: nothing was peachy at the moment. I don't know what I would have said next, if there hadn't been a knock on the door. I got up and walked over, opening it, and personally wanting to shut it again, but shutting the door in Piper's face would probably seem a bit rude.

"Look, um, Jason, you mind walking with me?"

I was considering faking a sickness or injury, but I knew, upset or not, James wouldn't ever let me forget it, anyway, anything was better than being around him in one of his brooding moods. So I nodded my head, and stepped out of the cabin, leaving my brother and most of my self-confidence behind.

"So," I said when we were about twenty feet from the Zeus/Jupiter cabin, "did you want to talk about something?"

"I, uh," she said, "well; I just wanted to tell you that we should just forget about what happened when those idiots locked us in the closet."

The Roman side of me want to protest and insist the opposite way, but the other side, the shy side that came out when Piper was around, won and I managed to nod my head. We kept on walking, when I saw that she was sighing. We'd went to bed pretty late (or would it be classified as early?).

We were coming up to a shady spot beside the forest, under a reasonably large tree. "Come on," I said, "why don't we rest?" She simply nodded while she was trying to stifle a yawn. As we settled down on the ground, Piper immediately leaned back on the trunk, closing her eyes. Not two minutes later, her breathing slowed down and she was definitely asleep. I was sitting there, looking at her hair, pondering who she might like, and cursing myself for not asking her earlier. All I know is that I'm glad that she still wants to be around me after what happened.

When I was deep in thought, she started squirming around a little, becoming restless. The way she ended up, was completely okay with me, but as for her…. She was using my chest as a pillow, hugging up to my arm. I was smiling at the sight, and she looked pretty comfy, which was all that mattered, right? We sat like that for the longest time, I was so mesmerized by how peaceful she seemed to be, I barely remember drifting off to sleep myself.

No telling how much later, I woke up, the sun was setting, and they probably finished the truth or dare without us. I smelled meat coming from the pavilion, but I barely noticed when I realized how Piper and I were situated. She somehow managed to turn around so that she was hugging the upper part of my torso, my arm was wrapped rather firmly around her waist, her legs her out to the side so she wasn't completely on top of me, and her head was resting on my right below my neck, just so my chin was resting on her hair.

I took a deep breath, smiling, it wasn't like I was going to get a chance to do this very often, why wouldn't I take advantage of it? Just when I was getting used to the extra heat that she was giving off, she stiffened… well, this wasn't going to end very well. She shot straight up, leaving the part of my chest that she was covering feel cold. She refused to meet my eyes, but I saw that her cheeks were cherry red. I felt mine heating up as well, but then something inside of me snapped, and I think it was my Roman side.

"Piper," I sighed, "we're friends, why are you so… _shy? _You can't be within a foot of me without backing up, you can't talk to me without stammering, and whenever I call you my friend, you look like you're upset or disappointed. I swear, Piper, please, just _tell_ me, just tell me what you want!"

She regarded me a moment, looking a bit shocked. My shy side tried to intervene, but my Roman side kicked it to the curb. "Jason," she said quietly, "you _know_ what I want. The only question is: what do you want?"

"Piper," I said, filling myself up with resolve for what I was about to do. "This is what I want." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Explosions went off in my head, and I wanted to stay that way forever, but I pulled back quickly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, when I realized that arms were wrapped around my neck, pulling me in, and it wasn't like I was going to refuse or anything.

"WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME!" I pulled away from her so quickly the back of my head hit the tree trunk, I groaned, massaging the sore spot, while looking up to see my brother and Leo standing there, cameras in hand and laughing, while high fiving each other.

I was about to fry Leo, and talk Piper into charmspeaking James to jump off a cliff, when I heard a shout. "JAMES MIKLE TEMPEST!" That would be Seph.

"LEO ERIC VALDEZ!" That would be Reyna.

"What in the name of Hades are you two doing?" They came walking up, both frowning, telling off the boys so fiercely, that they were cowering down. Finally when they were finished yelling, they grabbed them by their ears and dragged them off.

It was silent for a seconds after the boy's shouts of protest died down, that was until Piper and I couldn't hold it in any longer, we both burst out in fits of laughter… that was until the next horn rang, signaling the next activity. I rose to my feet, and held out a hand to Piper, who gladly grasped it, she rose to her feet, and we walked to the pavilion, hand in hand, I'd never felt better in my life.

**I know you've been waiting a while for this to come out, and I have wanted to put it out, believe me, but aside from the boat loads of homework that I have been receiving, I have had writer's block, I KNOW what is going to happen next, but I want to ask you which couples that are your favorite, because those are the ones that I am going to portray. And if you've read the last one, then you know what is coming next, and you can vote knowing what's going to happen.**

**This is up BEFORE my beta looked it over, cause I have other things to do and I wanted to get it up, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**And a guest, names guest was my 50****th**** reviewer, so review and tell me what you want. And it will be in the next chapter as promised, (as long as it doesn't seriously affect the plot)**

**So, until next chapter:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla.**


	8. Night Time with Seph and James

**ALL CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER GOES TO DINGY108! SHE IS THE ONE THAT GAVE ME THE GREAT IDEA**

**AND LUV2LAF04 SHE GAVE ME THE IDEA OF THE FIGHTING!**

**SEPH:**

After Reyna and I were finished scolding the boys for being idiots, I left quickly, not really wanting to be around James that much at the moment, I was still confused.

Well, to say that I was confused would have been an understatement to what I was feeling. Honestly, James put his arms around me, and I was _okay_ with it. The rational part of my mind said that it was because I was cold, and the other part said are you kidding? You _know_ you liked it! To be truthful, the other part sounded like Skylar... I didn't know which one to trust. Not to mention that afterwards, James punched Connor, for who knows what (probably putting me in there with him). I needed a break, and I saw my chance, Austin, son of Apollo, was walking over to me, he was a pretty good friend, I was thinking about asking him.

"Hey, Seph," he said, "Why are you all alone?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'm just a little confused."

"Why would you be confused?" he questioned, sitting down under a shady tree, and looked at me.

I was silent at first, debating exactly what I should say. "James."

"What about him?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore. I mean, I _thought _that I hated him, but now…."

He smiled knowingly. Had he been through the same thing? The boy was only one year older than me! "Seph, I don't think that you _ever_ hated James."

I glanced at him for a moment. _Why_ was I asking him, why not a child of Aphrodite, _they_ were the experts! Austin was like a big brother to me; anyway, he probably wouldn't let what we were talking about go, but I felt more comfortable around him than a random daughter of Aphrodite. I walked over and sat beside him. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the way you always smile when he walks by, the way when he does something stupid with Skylar's help, you always jump on him, leaving Skylar alone."

"Skylar's my best friend!" I protested.

"Yeah, and she also covered you in whipped cream last week, if I do remember correctly."

I crossed my arms, thinking about another argument.

"Come on, when someone says that you like him, you lash out, blushing, yet when they accuse you of liking someone else, you just laugh lightly and deny it."

"I do not!" I exclaimed, probably not proving anything but his point. I frowned at him, and he smiled at me in triumph.

In a serious voice, he said, "Seph, James is a pretty good friend of mine, and I _know_ he likes you, now you need to go and talk to him, maybe sort some things out, because sitting here and talking to me isn't going to help anything."

I looked at him, nervousness filling deep into every part of my body, because I knew that he was right. I gave him a hug, and said "Thanks! Love you!" before I pushed myself up; it was probably a good time to find James.

**JAMES:**

Well, that was just _great!_ I saw Seph hugging Austin, and she said that she loved him. I know that she didn't like _me_ but my friend, really? I walked off, not really in any mood to talk, it was late now, ten or so, most of the demigods were asleep because of the lack of sleep that they'd had the night before, I walked over to the Poseidon cabin, I needed to talk to a guy. I knocked on the door, Percy, in his pajamas answered.

"Yeah, James?" his voice was slow from exhaustion.

"Can I talk to you?" My voice sounded hollow even to me.

Percy sharpened his stare, and said, "Sure, what happened?"

"I feel like a priss for saying this," I assured Percy.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Percy assured me. "What happened?"

"I- I saw your sister with another guy, Perce, I don't know what happened, I just… just.".

I stopped talking, I already felt my hair standing up. If I kept this up I might accidently shoot him down with electricity… wouldn't want that.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Austin," I said dejectedly.

I felt his eyes on my, so I looked up at him, he had a neutral look on his face, but I saw something in his eyes, that looked like understanding.

"How much do you care about my sister?" he questioned.

"A lot" I looked straight into his eyes. "I would do anything for her, anything at all. I swear on the River Styx."

Percy smiled and said, "Then, you just have to wait, I can guarantee that you'll like the outcome."

I didn't know why Percy was being so cryptic. I just informed him that I was in love with his sister, and instead of going into full big brother mode, he was smiling. He must hate me more than Seph. "Well," I said dejectedly, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Percy nodded, stifling a sigh, he turned around, and walked inside himself. I turned around and started walking toward my cabin when a figure stopped me in my tracks. It was none other than Seph herself. "James?" she said quietly, she sounded almost nervous, and that immediately caught my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying my hardest not to feel resentful… you can't lose something that you never had.

"Can I talk to you?"

"What, you aren't busy with your boyfriend?" I lashed out… looks like I still felt the resentment after all.

She was silent for a moment before she said, "James, I don't have a boyfriend… you know I think Austin was right about you."

I glared at her and said, "Whatever Seph, don't talk to me about Austin, okay?"

The same look of realization crossed her features as Percy's I didn't know what it was about, all I knew was that I was sick of it. "You know what, Seph" I said, "Don't even bother! I never thought that you were this blind!"

She she looked at me with confusion. "Jamie-"

"Don't call me that!" I said through clenched teeth.

She set her jaw and regarded me for a moment, hurt was easily visible in for a few seconds before disappearing. It couldn't be anything compared to what I was going through. "Looks like he was wrong," she said quietly.

I didn't know who was wrong and I didn't care at the moment, all I knew was that I needed to get out of there. I turned around to leave and she said my name again, pleadingly. My heart wrenched into two pieces right then and there. One half belonged to her completely, and I knew that there was no way that I would ever get it back, but that didn't mean that I was going to let her stomp on the other piece. I turned around and looked at her, cold fury washed into every crevice of my being.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Well," I snapped, "I really don't want to talk to you at the moment!"

"Why?" she asked, her tone was gentle and so inviting…. _No_ I had to stay strong!

"Why?" I repeated, my voice was shaking from anger, and the sheer pain from the question. "I don't know, maybe it's because I don't want to have you walking all over me. Maybe it's because being around you _hurts_!"

Seph frowned, "What are you insinuating?" her voice had the normal hardened edge to it when she was talking to me, it was no longer soft.

"What the Hell do you think I mean?" I demanded, finally blowing up. "Until you can manage to answer that damned question, don't even bother talking to me!" I stalked off, not waiting for her answer.

**PIPER:**

I was walking around with Jason, we'd finished eating, and we were scheduled to play another game, early in the morning, so we couldn't be out too long, Jason was walking me to my cabin, when James pushed past us you could hear the crackling of the electricity coming off his skin. You could see where he was walking, the grass was dead (probably by electrocution) where his feet touched.

"Wonder what happened," Jason muttered, as we continued on our way to my cabin.

"I bet I could tell you who it involved," I muttered.

"_Anyone_ could tell that," Jason mused.

"Thanks for making feel special, Jase," I muttered.

"Don't worry, Piper, you are," he said as we stood outside of my cabin. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. "Good night."

I smiled dreamily as he walked off, I had no idea how he was so casual about it, but I was going to have to learn how to do the same if I want to be able to kiss him without feeling dizzy enough to fall to the ground.

He had to put up with an angry brother, and I had to put up with siblings that were going to interrogate me about everything that happened today… oh joy, lots of fun tonight.

**Well, people you **_**thought**_** that you knew what was coming didn't you? JK, it really is coming, my 60th reviewer, jen, wanted more James/Seph, so here it is! Now as for the reviewing contest, if you are an anon reviewer, then you need to have a name other than **_**guest**_** because I can't do a fiftieth reviewer prize, because I don't know which guest that they happened to be. So sorry! I can't believe that I have so many reviews, they are greatly appreciated! I look forward to more! I do want to make it to 100 before I finish the story, I know that's a high number, but I think that we can do it! So who will be my 70th reviewer? I guess I'll find out later, won't I?**

**So until my next chapter:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


	9. Spinning the Bottle and Angry People

**JASON:**

To be truthful, I've slept better than I did last night with a mysteriously agitated brother in the bed beside mine. All night I could hear the crackling electricity, sometimes low, and sometimes loud enough to wake me from my light doze. Eventually one of the sparks ended up waking me at eight o'clock, the game was scheduled to start in thirty minutes.

Still drowsy from my pathetic excuse of a night's sleep, I walked over to James. I prodded his still form, if it he didn't have a movement in his chest, he could pass off as being dead. The third time I poked him, he shot up in his bed, so abruptly, that I jumped back, almost falling over in surprise. He glared at me, and I glared right back.

"Come on, James," I prompted, "time to go!"

He nodded drowsily and I walked out of the cabin, letting him take his sweet time if he wanted to, _I _was not about to be late! The pavilion already contained the majority of the group. I sat down in between Leo and Piper, taking my girlfriend's hand, waiting for everyone to come.

Eventually everyone was settled, and we were ready to begin. "Alright, people, this is Spin the Bottle, with a bit of a helpful twist."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"If a bottle lands on you, and you both don't truthfully want to kiss, then the person that spins the bottle can choose someone else for the other person to kiss. And they _have_ to, no exceptions… Oh, and no need to worry, it will only go to someone of a different gender, thought that I should say that."

**LEO:**

"I'll go first!" I volunteered, leaning forward and spinning the bottle as fast as I could. It went around and around and around, until it finally slowed down. It landed on the most horrifying person to land on in the group… Annabeth! She looked down at it with wide eyes, and I know that I mirrored her expression.

"Well," Apollo said, "Pass," I managed, Annabeth looked at me, relief in her eyes. I was thinking about making her kiss someone else, other than Percy, but that would just piss her off, and him off, and whoever I chose would more than likely be pissed off as well. So I just played it safe. "Percy."

Annabeth leaned over and pressed her lips to his, for a few seconds. At least they didn't go into full make out mode again (long story). When they were finished, Percy leaned over and grabbed the bottle, and spun. It only went in a full circle twice before stopping, and from the looks on both of their faces, they were about to puke. It was Seph.

"Pass!" Percy yelped. "James."

**SEPH:**

I looked at him, figuring that I'd heard him wrong, well not really _figuring_, more like hoping. James must have heard the same thing, because he said. "There is no way in Hades that I'm doing that!" I can't lie, that stung quite a bit. I knew that we fought the night before, and he said that he didn't even want to talk to me, but I never thought that he would say something like that."

I glared at my brother and James, looking from one to the other. "No choice, I'm afraid," Apollo said, sighing. "You can't get out of it, kind of the same principal as the truth or dare game." James was sitting on the opposite side of our circle, he got up, in an angry huff, and marched over. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet, gently but quickly.

I had enough time to look into his eyes, which were filled with something that I couldn't recognize, before he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine. I felt fireworks go through my head. I don't know what happened, all I knew was that I clearly wasn't thinking when my arms lifted up, and started tangling themselves into his hair. The only thing that I noticed was that he was very, very hesitant, as if trying to stay distant. Way too soon, he pulled back, and looked me in the eyes, his so full of hurt and confusion that it left a guilty pang in my own heart.

He turned away from me and went to sit back down, the crowd was silent, as if they sensed the tension… which they probably did. I didn't want to think about any of them at the moment though, I was just trying to figure out what I was feeling, not an easy task when everything is pulling in opposite directions.

**PIPER:**

James took the bottle and spun it around and around, when it stopped, it was pointing at me. "Pass," he sighed, absentmindedly, which worried me, normally he wasn't so down. "Jason." I leaned over and pressed my lips to Jason's quickly (no need to get dizzy again). Jason smiled softly at me, and I gestured for him to spin.

His landed on Clarisse. Jason smiled evilly (not something I'm used to seeing). "Pass… Valdez." Leo looked over at the two of us (mostly Jason though) and cursed loudly, but nothing compared to what Clarisse was saying. Leo jumped up, and had a disgusted look on his face, muttering curses under his breath. Reyna was looking at him, she looked slightly upset, but more amused than anything. She actually laughed when Leo pressed his lips to Clarisse's for all of a half of a second, before he pulled back, they both uttered a long stream of swear words, that would have made even a sailor blush. Everyone (including Jason and I) were on the ground laughing, and in complete hysterics. The look on Leo's face was priceless. He looked somewhere between wanting to puke and wanting to faint. He seemed to be a bit green. Clarisse's face was bright red, not from embarrassment, either, but from pure anger.

After seeing the look on the daughter of Ares' face, people started to calm down, and try to catch their breaths. Because an angry Clarisse is a scary Clarisse. Clarisse grabbed the bottle and flung it against a nearby wall, it exploded into a thousand little pieces, flying every were. "That is what I think of this stupid game," she growled.

We were all silent for a moment. No one dared say anything, not wanting to become subject to a severely pissed off Clarisse's wrath. Just when I was about to break the uncomfortable silence, I heard a loud roar, and something that sounded like a girl screaming… something was wrong.

* * *

**Well, aren't I terrible? I know I am, trust me! But on the bright side, I ALWAYS update fast. Leo kissing Clarisse? *Shudders* Who knew that Jason could be so evil? I DID! NOTE: Went up without a beta check! Will be fixed tomorrow, so no need to point out grammar errors (I didn't find any, but I always manage to miss some somewhere!) Thank you kari0104 for being my 70th reviewer! Your idea will be in chapter nine! Who is going to be my 80th reviewer? **

**Until my next chapter:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla.**


	10. Challenges

**The whole idea for this chapter belongs to kari0104! My 70th reviewer!**

**JAMES:**

When we heard the noise, we all looked at one another, before jumping to our feet, and racing to the cabin's area. When we got there, I cursed loudly, causing a few people to jump and look at me. There were hoards and hoards of monsters everywhere. "Well," Percy said, "fight now, question later?"

"Agreed," I muttered. And with that we all charged toward the oncoming monsters. When we got into the midst of the action, I was with Jason and Leo fighting off a horde of telekhines and two rather large Lastragonian giants. I was in the midst of turning a telekhine to dust, when one of the giants seemed to get bored with fighting Leo. It turned around and backslapped me in the face so hard, that I flew backwards, twenty to thirty feet. The only thing that stopped me from seriously hurting myself were the winds that I was able to manipulate, I wasn't able to completely stop my fall and fly (hey I wasn't Jason!), but I was able to keep myself down to minimal bruising.

Groaning, I got up and continued fighting, this was going to be a long, long day.

**LEO:**

You know what is truly terrifying? Before that moment, I would have been able to say _'anything that's able to kill me.'_ Now, I know what is truly terrifying, and that is seeing Reyna in danger.

I was fighting off one of the lastragonian giants, when it just turned around. I should have cooked it to a crisp, but I didn't, my curiosity got the better of me. Only too late did I realize that it turned around to slap James. The son of Jupiter went flying, I figured that he could take care of himself, but that didn't mean that I was supposed to allow giants to slap him around. When I came back from my ADHD trip, I brought my hand up, summoned flames and reduced him to dust.

I was about to pat myself on the back, when I saw something that made my blood turn to ice. Reyna was alone, taking on four snake women. Seeing that made all rational thoughts go out of the window. I gripped onto my hammer, ran over to where she was, and turned the closest monster to her to dust. "Hey Reyna!" I said cheerfully, as if we weren't fighting for our lives.

"Hello, Leo," Reyna said, stabbing one of the women in a chink of her armor in the stomach, causing her to turn to dust with a scream shrill enough to make my head want to explode.

"I HATE it when they do that!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the reach of a rather pointy looking javelin.

Reyna laughed lightly, I never got why she only seriously laughed when she was fighting… it must have been a Bellona thing. "Valdez, you turning soft?" she taunted.

"In your dreams Warrior Princess!" to my delight, she scowled. I was about to say something else to get a better reaction out of her, when she rammed into me, causing me to topple to the ground after stumbling a few feet.

"Was that revenge for the name, because it would be even worse if you just kissed me for…." I trailed off, as I got to my feet, and saw that she was against a nearby tree, her head was rolled over to her left shoulder, and her hair was in her face completely hiding it from view. She was breathing, but clearly knocked out. I saw a large giant in the spot that she was previously. I glared up at him, and said, "You're going to regret doing that!" my voice shaking with anger.

He looked down at me, an amused look on his face. "Oh, and how-" His taunt was cut short, and reduced to screams of pain as I burnt him to a smelly crisp.

"That's how, bitch!"

I knew that I still had to fight, but that didn't mean that I was going to leave Reyna alone. I raced over and checked on her. As I got closer, I heard a groan escape her lips, sighing in relief, I ran over. She looked up at me, grimacing and massaging the sore spot on her head. "Well," she mused, "that hurt."

"Uh, Rey," I said, disturbed, that wasn't a very 'Reyna' thing to say, "I think you might have hit your head too hard.

"What makes you say that?" she questioned.

"Nothing really… maybe we should talk about it later, when we aren't fighting for our lives."

"Yeah, Valdez," she muttered, "sounds good." I helped her to our feet, and as if on some silent agreement, we didn't separate and attacked the same monsters.

**JASON:**

I was having trouble with my left ankle for some reason, and I couldn't figure out why. I think I twisted it on the way down, but all I knew was that I had it to blame for all my complications. I was staring down a horde of Cyclopes (and not the friendly ones). I saw Piper out of the corner of my eye, stabbing one of the other monsters with Katropis. Cursing myself for becoming distracted, I turned back around and saw that the Cyclopes were advancing. There were four of them, and I knew that if I tried fighting them all on my own, I would be going to Pluto's realm a lot sooner that I wanted to.

I prayed up to my dad, and I felt the air crackle with ozone. The monsters must have also, because they faltered, looked around for the reason of the change, too stupid to realize that I was doing it. The brightest one seemed to put two and two together, because he said, "Get the Jupiter Spawn!"

They all started running toward me, but it was much too late then. The lightning struck down rapidly, when the light was gone, I was in front of four piles of dust. I was about to congratulate myself, when I felt a sharp pain right on the back of my head, then there was darkness.

**PIPER:**

I saw Jason call down the lightning, and was afraid that he would pass out. He told me how much it drained him. He seemed to be a bit dazed, but nothing that he couldn't fight off. That was until I saw a large Cyclops that hadn't been fried, come around with a club. I ran as fast as I could, and I opened my mouth to shout his name, but before I managed to get any sound out, he bashed him in the back of the skull.

I threw Katropis at the giant, praying to Apollo that it would hit its mark. He must have been looking out for me (wherever he was), because as soon as it hit, the Cyclops wailed and turned to dust. The fighting was still going on, but I didn't care, Jason was in trouble! When I got there, he seemed to be fine, like Leo said, the boy had a hard head. He was tossing and turning, which was hopefully a good thing. "Come on," Jason, I muttered, trying to wake him up with charmspeak. He stirred a bit more. "Wake up!" I sad forcefully, and he shot straight in the air, a frenzy of energy apparently overtaking him.

He looked at me for a moment, before noticing what was going on. "Let's go," he groaned, jumping to his feet. I smiled, as I walked over to collect Katropis.

"Ready."

"Just in time," he muttered. I looked up, and saw a large Cyclops coming our way.

"Ready Sparky?"

"Sure am," Jason said cheerfully. After that not too much was said (other than the assuring one that the other was safe), we were too busy defending the camp.

**KATIE:**

There was something about watching a huge dog suffocate by monstrous weeds that brought a bright light to my day. I was at the edge of the clearing with a couple of my sisters, fighting off a large pack of hellhounds. They were no match for the Venus fly-traps, the thorny bushes, or the poison ivy. We were down to the last mutt when I saw something that made my blood turn to ice and my breath hitch in the back of my throat. A dog that we must have missed was over top of a bloody Travis, he was weakly fighting it off. I dashed over to him, trying to figure out how to free him without having the dog kill him. I tried to approach his flank, but the beast growled, making it clear that if I did, Travis was as good as lunch. I knew what I had to do.

I ran toward it side, my sword poised for a stab, though I knew that I would never make it. Luckily (or not) I was right, the hound, looked at me, ignoring Travis. It crouched and I knew what was going to happen next, but I kept on running nevertheless. When it pounced, a force like a garbage truck going seventy miles an hour hit me. My breath was knocked from my body, and I hit the ground with a thud, the hound on top of me, I probably screamed from the pain, but I don't know, I can't remember. The next thing that I remember was the weight being lifted off me, and a very bloody Travis leaning over me. To be honest, I could have fallen to sleep with a worse picture than his blue eyes looking at me worriedly.

**JAMES:**

I was doing really well, actually, my luck was so good that day; that Arrows were missing me by mere millimeters. It scared me like crazy (tell Seph that I said that, I'll kill you), but I really didn't have time to think about close calls. Though with all of the good luck, I should have known that something was going to blow up in my face… it was just how it worked.

I was in the middle of taking down another telekhine (after I got bitch-slapped by a the giant), when I felt a tingling sensation on my neck, like my instincts were trying to tell me that something bad was going to happen. I was about to look around, when something slammed into me, causing me to fall _again_ what was with today and people trying to bruise me! I sucked in a breath and jumped to my feet, looking around for the culprit, and when I found her, I almost went into a mad rage. Seph was lying on the ground, a spear was sticking out of her side, blood staining her ruined shirt. I turned around, looking for the creature that did this.

I didn't have to look too far, before I saw a Dracaena without a javelin. Screaming in rage, and feeling every hair on my body stand up, lightning shot out of the sky, arcing down and hitting her. I didn't even stop to appreciate my handiwork, I turned around and saw that Seph (somehow) was still awake, fidgeting with the spear, obviously trying to remove it from her side. I fell to my knees, beside her, still crackling with electricity, no monster seemed dumb enough to come close. I grabbed her hand, and took it away from the bloody spear, and looked at her.

"Hey," she managed, her voice was only a hoarse whisper, but her tone made it sound like we were idly chatting, and she didn't have a weapon sticking out of her side.

"Hey," I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. "It'll be okay, Seph," I said, not really sure what was going to happen.

She gave my hand a feeble squeeze. "You're safe," she said, "that's all that matters to me."

I looked at her and said desperately, "Seph, stay with me, please just stay with me, I-I-I don't know what to do without you!"

"Don't worry, Jamie," she said. "You can't get rid of me that easily." I smiled at her as she talked, but I could tell that she was getting less and less conscious. Right before she completely passed out, she murmured, "Don't leave."

I sat there for a moment, completely dumfounded. I had no idea why she would want me there, but I said, "I'll be right here."

I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I heard the world's most beautiful command, "FALL BACK!" And it wasn't a camper that said it. While protecting a sleeping Seph, I saw that the monsters were retreating past the boundaries. Everyone else cheered… I was busy.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the *takes in deep breath* Flirty Leo, playfulish Reyna, hurt Jason, wicked lightning strikes, praying Piper, bloody Travis, brave Katie, James being bitch-slapped, Seph being stabbed, Leyna moment, Jasper moment, Tratie moment, and Jeph moment! Because I loved writing it all! My apologies, I looked over the grammar and spelling myself, but it hasn't been looked over by my awesome beta! When I talk to her again, it will be revised!**

**Thank you to my **

**80th reviewer: The Ace of Owls**

**And 90th reviewer: raisa864**

**I own NOTHING!**

**Until my next update (hopefully sooner):**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


	11. Effects of Fighting

**PERCY:**

I was sitting down and watching James frantically pace around the infirmary waiting for Seph to wake up. Everyone was there; she was the only one that had been seriously injured in any way so we all were extremely worried. She was my little sister after all.

Will walked in with Skylar, whose eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her best friend bed ridden. I didn't have to say anything to him, our eyes met for a brief second and he said, "She'll be fine Percy, go get some sleep." With another thought he added, "Actually, everyone should get some sleep."

Slowly everyone filed out of the infirmary as I looked back. James was still there, as adamant as ever staring hard at the bed that held Seph.

"Come on Percy," Annabeth said tugging my arm, "I think we should leave them alone."

"Yeah, I think you're right," I said with a sad smile. I kissed her lightly on the lips, "How is it you're always right again?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as we walked out and towards the cabins "You're such a seaweed brain." I guess she saw the worry in my face because she soon added "Seph is a strong girl, and stubborn, almost as stubborn as James in there, she'll be alright"

"Seph isn't the one I'm worried about," I told her, "I know exactly what he's going through."

Annabeth turned on her heel and stopped walking, she looked up at me with those beautiful gray eyes and said, "Then we know he's going to be alright."

**LEO:**

We were all waiting anxiously in the waiting room, though I had something to keep me preoccupied, and that was Reyna's concussion. She wasn't acting like herself to say the least. She was looking at the trees and the cabins as I pulled her out of the infirmary like they were the most interesting things in the world. It would have been funny if it wasn't so worrisome.

"Hey Leo," she said, her voice sounded clearer than it had earlier.

"Yeah, Rey?" I asked.

She looked at me with a look that matched insecurity, "Is there any way that we can take a walk, I-I want to talk to you."

"Of course," I said easily, "where would you like to walk?"

"How about we just go by the sound, Percy tells me that it's easier to think."

"Well," I said, "we aren't children of the sea god, but it is rather calm. Shall we?"

I grabbed her hand securely in mine and I escorted her to the shore.

**JAMES:  
**

All this time I had been going crazy, completely out of my mind, waiting for Seph to wake up. Even after Will had cleared everyone out, I found myself unable to leave her side. It must have been those last words she said to me. My mind was getting all muddled when it came to this girl. I didn't know what to think anymore. One minute she was prepared to be with some other guy and another she was asking me to stay with her as she was losing consciousness on the battlefield. Zeus knew what was going on in that girl's head.

I sat on a chair next to her, keeping her company as she slept. I couldn't find it in myself to leave her. No matter how much this girl aggravated me I wouldn't hesitate to risk my life for her, which I already had the fortune of doing many times over.

I studied her carefully; I could hear her steady breathing which was good. Will had cleaned up the wound nicely and it was on its way to healing. She would be fine in no time. I grabbed her hand and felt the warmth, still there. While sitting in the chair I was lost in thoughts about Seph and her constant ability to irritate me to no extent. I thought about the little things about her, I suppose the adrenaline of battle soon wore off as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**REYNA:**

What in the name of Pluto was I thinking? Leo wouldn't respect my insecurities! Why was I going to ask him to walk with me just so I can ask him questions, but I knew that I had to, I needed to know what he thought of me. I don't know why I needed to know, but I did. We were walking along, the moon was shining out across the ocean, and lighting the shore enough for us not to trip and fall from lack of vision.

"So," Leo said, "what did you want to talk about?"

The thought of what I wanted to ask, was making me heart beat faster. Thank goodness I mastered the stoic expression that was currently gracing my features. "Well," I said, trying to make the conversation seem like one that I could share without getting out of my comfort zone, but I didn't see one. "I want to know… why me?"

Leo stopped walking, and glanced at me. "What do you mean?"

"Leo, why do you like me, is there a specific reason, I mean I see all of these girls looking at you with wide eyes and flirty smiles, and I know that all of them are prettier than me. I imagine that they are better conversationalists, and-"  
I was cut off by a soft laugh, "Reyna, are you insecure?'

**SEPH:**

My eyelids fluttered open as I made out my surroundings. I vaguely remembered what happened to me, something to do with a spear… I attempted to move when I noticed two things. First there was a searing pain in my side, _Ahhh,_ I thought to myself, _I remember where that spear went._ And second was someone's hand in mine. I slowly lifted myself into a sitting position saw James sitting next to me in a chair, his hair as messy as always, it was his hand! That thought alone made my heart beat a little faster and my stomach flop. James could have probably heard it because the next thing I knew was his electric blue eyes gazing into my green ones.

"James," I said weakly.

He half smirked and said, "Nice to see you're alive Current."

"Don't think you're going to get rid of me that easily."

"I don't think I could if I tried," he murmured.

We shared an uncomfortable silence before he said quietly, "Seph, do you remember what you said before you… you know…"

I thought back to before I became unconscious, I really desperately wanted to remember what I had said but I could only remember bits and pieces and just thinking about it made my head a little dizzy.

"Don't hurt yourself Seph!" James said gently, "It wasn't all that important anyways" he said looking right at me.

Seph noticed that his startling blue eyes which were usually full of life and laughter were full of pain and hurt. What had she said that would make him look at her that way? She felt horrible. "Tell me," I said weakly.

James looked a bit shocked, "Um… uh… Seph, are you sure that's such a great idea?"

"Spit it out Tempest," I grumbled, "I want to know."

"Well… you were kind of losing it," James said hesitantly, "and I found you, you said to me 'Don't leave.'" He looked right at me.

I took in a sharp breath; I remembered faintly looking into a pair of worried blue eyes and saying those words, "Is that it?" I said slowly.

James' look hardened. "What do you mean 'is that it?" he blew up. The air seemed to crackle with ozone.

"What did you expect me to say?" I yelled back. "I can't read your mind Tempest!"

"I want to truth Seph, godsdammit" he shouted. "I want you to tell me, right now, exactly how you feel about me because I know as sure as Hades how I feel about you."

I just sat there, stunned for a moment. I didn't know what to say, words hadn't yet graced me.

**LEO:**

"No!" Reyna said indignantly, "I most certainly am not!"

"Well you sound it!" I argued, "And I don't know why!"

"What do you mean that you don't know why?" she asked, suspicion coloring her voice.

"I mean that I have no idea why you just said what you did! You are an excellent conversationalist! You want to hear more that _you're so pretty_ or _I am so lucky to be with you_ or what you already know, you actually have a brain, and I can talk to you about things that interest us both instead of who dissed you or who you don't like at the camp!"

She didn't say a word, just standing there, as emotionless as always, it never had before, but it was starting to eat me alive, burning an image of pure anger, every part of me wanted to shake the emotions that I was looking for out of her, but I restrained myself, and continued talking.

"You aren't pretty? Oh gods, you must be joking, right? I mean come _on_ Reyna! You are so beautiful, when I look at you, even now, I wonder how in the name of Hades did I get to kiss you two nights ago! I start wondering how I'm the one that gets to hold your hand. I'm waiting for you to tell me that you aren't interested, that you know that you can do better and to figure out that I'm not good enough for you!"

"Leo," Reyna said, her voice was shaky, and I could tell that her composure was shaking, but that wasn't good enough! I wanted to see what was behind her walls, and before I even had a right to ask, I needed to be completely honest with her. To tell her exactly what she meant to me, but I honestly didn't know if there were even words!

**JAMES:**

"Gods Seph," I continued, "you drive me insane. Every time I look at you I have this urge to argue with you yet the moment I see you with someone else I don't know what to do with myself." It was true. I couldn't stand the thought of Seph being with anyone else. She turned my stomach into knots over and over again. It took me a while to be sure of what I was feeling towards her but as I said it aloud, I knew. "We're always at each other's throats, but I think about it and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I looked at her and she looked back, her green eyes softened. "James I—"

"It's fine" I said calming down, sparks no longer flew off my skin. "I shouldn't have, sorry Seph," I said softly.

"James Tempest," Seph said, her temper rising, "Don't you dare 'it's fine' me. You cannot honestly expect me to sit here and listen to you! You know what James, I can't!"

"Uhh… you can't what?" I said dumbly.

"James Tempest I can't do it anymore. I like you okay?" Seph seemed to even startle herself, I just stood there numbly. "Happy? Is that what you wanted to hear? I like you a lot, more than what's good for me." At that she got up from her bed with a little grunt and made her way over to me. I was still in shock. Then, Seph came up so close to me that our noses were almost touching. She looked me right in the eyes and said in barely a whisper, "You make me go crazy. I think about you all the time, even when I shouldn't. You infuriate me, and I don't know why James, I don't know why I like you but I do."

She stepped away from me; I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Seph, you should really sit down, you could hurt yourself even more," I told her, concerned.

"Shut up James," she ignored me still looking furious, "You asked for the truth, and I told you. Now you're just ignoring it like it meant nothing." Her voice escalated with every word.

"You knew this entire time and you said nothing," I said in with anger in my voice. "Don't even deny it, you knew."

"James it's not that easy," Seph tried.

"Godsdammit Seph nothing is ever going to be easy for us!" I roared, I'm pretty sure the entire camp heard me at this point. "We're demigods for the gods' sakes. We're practically fighting for our lives every moment of the day. Being in a relationship is going to be easy as it ever gets!" electricity now crackled off my skin, I hadn't realized what I'd just said, but Seph seemed to understand every word.

Her eyes widened a bit. "So you're saying that you want to do this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do what?" I said angrily.

"This," she said motioning back and forth from me to her, "us."

My anger subsided as I comprehended her words, "Yeah," I said confidently. "I would like to."

**REYNA:**

I was considering running off. I don't know what happened but I was seriously shaken up, and I didn't know what to do. I tried to keep it together, but I didn't want Leo to see me weak, I didn't want him to see the fact that he reduced me down to some stupid lovesick girl.

"Reyna," he said quietly after a few moments of silence, "how can you act insecure when I worship the very ground that you walk on. How can you think so lowly of yourself, when I think of you higher than anyone and anything out there."

That was it, I felt it breaking, I felt all of the composure leave me.

**SEPH:**

My heart was pounding out of my chest as James spoke. It was a lot to take in; I only recently realized that I even had feelings for this boy. Here he was now telling me exactly what I wanted to hear and I couldn't say anything.

"James—" I began slowly, I really couldn't afford to blow this, and it had to be done right.

I looked into his eyes, his blue eyes told me all I needed to know and I knew what to say. With a deep breath I started, "You," I pointed at him, "are the single most arrogant person on this planet. You give a brand new meaning to the term airhead and you repeatedly get under my skin. I can't get through one conversation without wanting to strangle you and I honestly just want to throw you into the ocean sometimes."

James got that familiar smirk on his face before I knew what was coming he said, "But?"

"What makes you think there's a 'but'?" I countered.

He shot me a look, I rolled my eyes, walked towards him until I was so close I could feel the heat radiating from his body and said, "But, you make me feel safe. You make me go out of my mind with worry every time you step into battle so bad that end up praying to every god out there that you come back safe. Every time you've come near me recently, the butterflies have been having a field day. Is that what you wanted to —?"

I never got to finish my thought; James wrapped his arm around the small of my back and pulled me closer in proximity to him, if that was even possible, and before I could finish planted his lips softly on mine. This kiss was different, the fireworks came back as strong as ever, but this time James wasn't hesitant. My fingers found his messy dark hair and instantly tangled themselves in them. James' hands paralleled mine, they were playing with my curls as we continued to kiss.

James pulled away and looked right at me. He then said with his stupid smirk "Yeah, that's actually exactly what I wanted to hear." Then he added slowly, "so does that mean that we're-"

"It does," I said cutting him off. I smiled at him as I intertwined my fingers with his.

**LEO:**

She did something that I never thought that she would do. She threw her arms around me, and squeezed me so hard, I thought that she was going to break a rib, but I didn't complain. I hugged her back, resting my cheek on the top of her head. "Thank you so much, Leo." She sounded years younger, and she sounded like she hadn't had the responsibility of a whole demigod civilization resting on her shoulders.

"Don't mention it, Warrior Princess," I joked, "and just so you know, I'm not too good with emotions, so I hope we don't have to have one of these anytime soon."

And the desired effect happened, she laughed lightly, and the tense atmosphere dissolved, leaving the two of us alone. When she pulled away from me, she still kept her arms around my neck.

"So, how about tomorrow, we hang out, just the two of us, that way I can tell you that you're pretty, and how much you mean to me and all of that mushy stuff?" I asked.

"I have a better idea," Reyna said, "Why don't we just go to the bunker, you can work on your inventions, and I can watch you work."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Why would you want to watch me work?"

"Because," she said, "you get this expression of utter concentration when you're working, and it's kind of cute."

I smiled, "I don't think that helped out my ego situation."

"Valdez," she said, leaning in, "don't let that go to your head."

I would have told her _too late_ but my word flow was cut off by her lips, and to be honest, it was the best way of being cut off _ever_.

**JAMES:**

I'd made Seph lay back down, feeling immensely guilty about getting her all worked up, it hadn't been the right time, nor the right place. She'd assured me that she was fine with it, and that she wasn't mad, actually she acted quite the opposite. She'd been smiling, and laughing and just all around cheerful, which I'd never seen her do in my presence. I leaned back in my chair, and drifted off to sleep, feeling more hopeful than I had in years.

**Well, I am way to lazy to check, but I think that this might be the longest chapter yet! *cue celebration music* Now just so you know that if the POV is Seph, James, or Percy, I didn't write it! My awesome beta, luv2laf04 did! I on the other hand did the Leyna moment... hoped you like them! :D**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS! SKYLARROCAINEDAUGHTEROFHERME S WAS MY 100TH REVIEWER, WHICH MAKES HER OC, SKYLAR A MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY IN THE SEQUEL! :D (oh and I think I can put this out there, you already know about one of my sequels, but I am also thinking of a third installment!)**

**So, just thought that I would point out that I own nothing!  
**

**Until next time:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


	12. What's Next?

**SEPH:**

I woke with a start, but I wish I hadn't I'd been having the most wonderful dream about James actually liking me, instead of absolutely hating me. I looked around and saw that 'dream' hadn't been a dream at all, James was knocked out in the chair beside me, he had his head against the wall, and his hair was messier than normal (I couldn't say much, mine more than likely looked like a rat's nest). I smiled as I recalled the events that'd happened the previous night. James was mine, he was finally mine! I felt like getting up and jumping around to release some of the pure joy that I was experiencing, but I restrained myself, and settled with watching James sleep. That activity didn't last long; he woke up about five minutes later, staring back at me groggily.

"Hey," he said in a hoarse whisper, "how'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a while," I informed him.

"I could say the same," he said as he leaned forward and grabbed my hand. That coupled with the compliment that he'd just given me, caused a blush to creep into my cheek, and my heart to pound so fast that it seemed to be trying to force its way out of my chest. He must have noticed, because he smirked and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the door of the infirmary opened and Will and Skylar walked in. When they saw us, they stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes zeroed on one thing in particular: our hands. There was a long, awkward, deafening silence that followed.

"So," Skylar said, two minutes or so later, "when exactly did Hell freeze over?"

We both looked at her wearily, what in the name of Poseidon were we supposed to say. Was there anything we could say… this _was _a daughter of Hermes after all. Will, being the wonderful friend that he was, saved us from having to answer that painful question. "Well, we just walked in to tell you that you're free to go… there is an announcement in ten minutes to be made by Apollo and Hermes, and that's about it. Come on, Skylar," he said hurriedly, "McKenna and Percy needed some help with… dolphin troubles!"

"Dolphin troubles," I repeated after they left, looking at James questioningly, "you'd think that he could have said something sun-related that way it was halfway believable."

"True," he mused, smirking, "you ready to go?"

I nodded and jumped off the bed, all the while not letting go of his hand. "Come on," I said, leaning up to peck him on the lips. "Let's see what the gods want."

**JAMES:**

Well it turns out that walking out of the infirmary hand-in-hand with your sworn enemy is unexpected. The pavilion was bustling with noise and laughter as the demigods ate breakfast. All it took was one person to notice us as we walked in. In all of ten seconds all of the talking died down and everyone was looking at us. Their expressions giving off one of two emotions, it was either amusement or that emotion that you feel when a bomb is about to go off. I easily ignored the stares and went to sit at the Jupiter/Zeus table (our unofficial eating spot) with the others.

Some of them were staring, like Percy and Leo, others were smiling, like Piper and Annabeth, and then the rest were indifferent, like Jason and Reyna. I personally didn't care at all about the stares, but it seemed to make Seph slightly uncomfortable, so I squeezed her hand gently, just to let her know that I was there.

It seemed like the start to a rather normal day. Travis and Katie were bickering, Jason and Piper started gawking at each other, Percy and Annabeth were going over capture the flag plans, and Leo and Reyna were talking quietly, but the one thing (other than Seph that is) that made it abnormal was the fact that two gods were standing in the middle of the pavilion apparently getting ready to make a speech.

**PERCY:**

Hermes started speaking, "This has been the most fun that I have had in centuries, and I am sad to see it come to an end, but before we leave we do have a bit of news that you might find to be good… others won't like it too much." As he said the last part, he looked at some specific people in the audience, as if we were cattle going in for slaughter. That thought disturbed me greatly.

"We won't be able to babysit anymore, but Chiron won't be back for a few more days… so another god is coming to fill in our spot… Lady Aphrodite!" Apollo shouted.

All of the children in the Aphrodite cabin squealed, but—of course—Piper.

"Oh, right," Hermes said, "she gave me a message to deliver, "She is going to make life more interesting for a few of the couples in the camp, and that you know who you are."

I felt a pit at the bottom of my stomach form, filled with nothing but dread, it was getting larger by the second. I _knew_ that Annabeth and I were a part of her little project, and no doubt the rest of my friends. She'd had a field day with all of them; their hearts had either been broken, fractured, or too shy to do anything with.

All in all the only though that was going through my head the whole time that I was sitting at my table, listing to the rest of the gods' speech was _dear Poseidon help us all!_

**IT'S THE END! The next one shall be up some time very soon! I have a statement, those of you that read the older sequel to this I would like to say that the story isn't going to be quite the same. I hoped that you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also the sequel will be a PJO and Hunger games crossover.**

**One last question: did the Leyna part in the last chapter remind you of '**_**What Makes you Beautiful' **_**by 1D? It was completely unintentional but I was thinking about it and realized how close it was… to me anyway.**

**Be on the lookout for the sequel and THANK YOU SO MUCH! BEST FANS EVER!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Lucky Ducky for being my 1st reviewer**

**SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s for being my 100th reviewer (and critic of my story before it goes up)**

**McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on for being a critic**

**And Luv2Laf04 for being my overall beta! YOU ALL ROCK! :D**

**Oh and to The Ace of Owls, I still remember your idea, but I think that it should be better suited for the next story! :D you'll see why when it happens!**

**One last time: I don't own a thing!**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


	13. The Sequel

**THE SEQUEL IS UP! IT'S CALLED WHAT HAPPENS WHEN APHRODITE IS MEDDLING LIKE I SAID IT IS A PJO AND HUNGER GAMES CROSSOVER! GO AND CHECK OUT THE NEW INSTALLMENT OF THE SERIES! :D I'M LITERALLY GOING TO UPLOAD IT AS SOON AS I FINISH UPLOADING THIS!**


End file.
